Harry Potter and the Price of Mercy
by NecessaryEvil87
Summary: Fifth Year Fic. Harry learns some ancient types of magic, finds new friends, new enemies, return of some old friends and enemies. Death, destruction, and other fun things. HC ROC.Author of Carpe Diem:Second Year Revision
1. Yadda yadda yadda

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil 

Chapter One: Yadda yadda yadda.

Disclaimer: Cummon, you've all read the books, you know they aint mine.

A/N: I was previously know as Alec6427 and known for writing Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision. I am currently without password for that account due to a series of unfortunate events that prevent the retrieved password from reaching the email address its attached to. So for now I am halting Carpe Diem and working on this here till I can get back into there. Capiche?

The ride from the train station to Privet drive was spent in silence, as Harry's relatives the Dursleys were still left in fear after their last experience with Harry almost a year before. Harry was content with this as it gave him time to think about everything that had happened to him over the last year, to sort it out and store it in the back of his mind for further reflection to be done later in the summer.

As they pulled up to Number 4 Privet drive Harry watched his Uncle Vernon visibly working up the nerve to do what he had done so easily just a few short years before, give Harry a harsh command, "Never invite your wizarding friends to pick you up again, just you go to them, fly for all I care. Just keep them away from us," Harry grinned widely and nodded once and walked up to his room.

***

Harry's first few days back at Privet Drive were dull as a post, his relatives were scared shitless of him so he didn't have to do any chores and he assumed his friends were still settling in back home and that's why he hadn't received any owls yet. He spent most of his time looking through old Defense Against the Dark Arts school books to see if he had missed or forgotten any useful spells.

On the last day of the first week of the Summer Break, Harry finally heard the tell-tale rap on his window that told him that he was receiving a letter. He opened the window and a sleek black owl about the size of Pigwidgeon fluttered in gracefully and carefully leaned the letter against a book on his desk, clipped the string with his beak and flew out the window silently.

Harry looked at the envelope in confusion; he didn't recognize the owl, the envelope, or the handwriting on the front saying: Harry Potter. 

Harry opened the envelope and read:

Harry Potter,

I know that you don't know me very well, and I suppose your experiences with me have been…..uncomfortable to say the least, but I beg of you, please tell me what happened that night, what happened to my friend Cedric in that Third Task. You are the only one who can tell me what really happened.

I beg of you,

-Cho Chang of Ravenclaw

Harry couldn't help but smile at the turn around that the letter he held in his hand showed him, not even half a year earlier he had been uncomfortably asking Cho to the Yule Ball and now she was the one that was uncomfortable asking him something, but as he remembered what she had asked Harry sighed as his mood sunk lower than Dudley's old clothes hung. Yet another retelling of the story to give, he hoped very much that this was the last time, because this time he had to go a bit further back to explain the circumstances to satisfaction.

Harry took his time searching through his memory to two events which he was about to relay to a total stranger, one that had happened less than a month before in a spooky graveyard, when Wormtail had killed Cedric and Harry had battled Voldemort and one that had occurred about a year before that in the Shrieking Shack, when he had found out that Sirius Black was innocent and Peter Pettigrew who was thought to be dead was the real killer of his parents.

*****

After the initial letter in which Harry had related the two events without any alterations, he and Cho began exchanging letters on a regular basis. Him telling her about some of his adventures, his life with the Dursleys, and sometimes his dreams, her telling him about her parents, her friends, and about this summer training program her mother was going to drag her off to at the end of the month.

Three days away from said end of the month Hedwig came back from her trip to Cho with two letters, Harry pocketed the letter that was obviously from Cho and opened the other. Harry smiled as he saw that it was signed Snuffles, but then frowned in confusion when he read the rest:

Harry,

Thought you could use some training.

-Snuffles

Harry read and reread the letter a few times, but then looked at the clock and saw it was near midnight and began to put the letter down, just as it was about to leave his hand the clock changed to say 12:00 and Harry felt a familiar tug behind his naval and groaned as he was pulled into the letter. 'Damn portkeys' he thought.

***


	2. The Boy Who's Gone Missing

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Two: The Boy Who's Gone Missing

Disclaimer: Cummon, you've all read the books, you know they aint mine.

A/N:Thanks to my one reviewer.

Elodie: Thanks, its an ok ending if I do say so m'self. Yes its gonna be a C/H fic, how'd you guess, was it perhaps the fact that the are corresponding?

When Harry's vision came back to him, he looked around and took in where he was. It looked like some sort of arena, small though it was an arena no less. There were metal bars similar to what muggle gymnasts used and a track and a field and what was unmistakably a fighting ring.

Harry felt a pull at the waist of his shirt and looked down to see what had caused the sensation and found that he was looking at an incredibly short(cummon if she's even shorter than Harry, she has got to be short) incredibly old lady pulling at his shirt to get his attention. Harry looked at her for a moment and when she didn't say anything he raised his eyebrow in expectance. Finally she spoke in a raspy, but still incredibly condescending voice, "Mr. Potter I assume," Harry nodded, "Your godfather informed me of your imminent arrival. I'll show you to your room for now, you'll begin training in the morning,"

"What kind of training,"

"Honestly, the most gifted always have to be the densest don't they? You'll find out in the morning Young Potter,"

"You know about my situation?" the woman nodded, "Then why do you expect me to trust you without an explanation,"

The woman sighed, "Very well, I am called Genkai. I am a trainer of sorts...well, that's obvious isn't it. I train young morons such as you how to use their internal powers to their favor. Now will you go to bed? It is quite late, even here,"

"Here?"

"We are in between the countries of China and Japan on a small island, invisible to what you would call Muggles,"

"Oh,"

"Close your mouth Mr. Potter, its undignified to let your mouth hang open like that,"

****

Harry was woken the next morning when a splash of cold water met his face, getting into his nostrils and his open mouth.

"A shake would have done,"

An unfamiliar male voice responded, "Tried it. Didn't work. You snore like a toad ya know,"

"Oh really? I'll have to bloody remember that when it's my turn to splash your face,"

"Get up already, Genkai doesn't like stragglers,"

"How many students does she have?"

"Not so many, before you got here there were half as many students and when our other expected student arrives in a couple days from now there will be three times as many as yesterday,"

"So you're it besides me?"

"For now,"

"Bugger,"

"Such language. Are you sure you're a hero?"

"Are you sure you want an answer to that, mate?"

The guy laughed, "I'm Yusekei by the way. Nice to have someone to take away some of the abuse,"

Harry laughed nervously, "That was a joke…right?"

****

Harry had been right the night before, he was in an arena, but it was obviously set up for training rather than competition. Harry walked out onto the field with a sense of apprehension that rivaled the one he had felt in his first year when he was to be sorted. 

Genkai stood in the middle of the field waiting patiently for her students. When Harry and Yusekei reached the center of the field she looked at Harry and said, "This is the last day you get to sleep in for awhile Mr. Potter," Harry looked down at his watch and grimaced it was 4 in the morning and his new teacher was obviously serious about considering this sleeping in.

"Now, Mr. Potter we begin your training as your Godfather has instructed us to,"

"Are you sure I'm up for this?"

"Let's go Mr. Potter,"

****

Harry trained with Genkai from well before true dawn(Genkai had enchanted the arena to simulate sunlight when she needed it) to well past nightfall on his first day there and his second day there Genkai said he was already far better than Yusekei at the techniques she taught. In the middle of said second day Harry heard a curious sound from he had begun referring to as "the entrance" because it was the only thing that looked like it lead to the outside world.

Careful not to make any noise so as not to draw attention to himself, Harry snuck over and as he drew closer he recognized some of the noise as voices, two of them, both female, one significantly younger than the other. He moved closer so that he could hear what they were saying. The younger one was yelling at the older one and the older one was calmly answering back. He finally was close enough to catch the conversation,

"Mom, he might be in trouble kidnapped by some dark wizard wannabe or being beaten by those rotten relatives of his in a basement and you're dragging me off to the middle of nowhere,"

"You'll have a better chance of rescuing him if you've got a better chance of saving yourself,"

"But Mom, he's disappeared off the face of the earth for a day and a half, when I owled the Headmaster he said that even they didn't know where he was, every good guy is supposed to know where he is,"

"I'm sure he'll show up,"

The voices were quickly drawing closer and Harry could tell that they would be rounding the corner any second.

"But what if....," the younger girl rounded the corner and both Harry and the girl's mouths fell open at once and then she scowled, "..he's right here, perfectly safe and was just letting us worry ourselves sick about him,"

"I'm sure he wouldn't....," at this point the older woman rounded the corner and stopped, "I guess he would,"

"Mr. Potter get back to work," Harry flinched at the voice of Genkai from behind him then he reluctantly turned away from Cho and walked back to where he had been training, "Oh and Mr. Potter, you'll be teaching Ms. Chang here the basics,"

"Yes, Genkai,"

Cho walked over to where Harry stood, "You couldn't have owled,"

Herry stopped flipping through a book he had pulled out and said , "As a matter of fact...," He handed over the open book and Cho read:

_Things that can neither enter or leave the arena:_

_Wands_

_Owls_

_Water_

Cho mouthed 'O' and Harry got to work teaching her what he had learned over the last day and a half.

****

A.N:I'm gonna hold back on what exactly the techniques that they are learning are until Chapter Four or Five. Well the rest of the Wizarding world is gonna be in a panic when they reappear in two months aren't they.


	3. Ice Cold

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Three: Ice Cold

Disclaimer: Ok, I just pre-ordered the fifth book. Would I haveta do that if they belonged to me?

A/N:Thanks to my three new reviewers.

fiddy: very eloquent review ya got there.

Bon: Got yer attention have I? Well that's a compliment if I ever heard one.

blazinangelwings: I'm glad you like this one so far. Now to answer your questions, Carpe Diem was nvr finished, but I intend to get going again on that no matter what sometime this summer, currently I am attempting to salvage it at its current location, but if I can't get on my other account soon then I'll put it on my own site and post a link in this accounts bio. This is not a continuation of Carpe Diem, but you may see one or two of the characters from Carpe Diem in this one later on. This takes place after the events of book four. I plan on keeping the chapters coming until I finish this one.

Ron was beginning to get worried and he wasn't the first to do so. In fact he was the very last as far as he could tell, everyone had begun worrying just days after Harry had gone missing, at first Ron had just figured that for once Harry's life threatening yet easily survivable by "the Boy Who Lived" adventures was happening during the summer, but it had been two and a half months and no one had seen or heard from Harry, at one point Hedwig had shown up at the Burrow with package after package of Harry's stuff and seemed to look around desperately for her master. That had been when Mr. Weasely had started to worry saying, "If that bird of his can't find the boy then nobody can,"

But Ron had continued to be calm, but now it was drawing near to the beginning of term and there was still no sign of Harry. Noting this calmly, he finally felt his insides freeze with fear for his best friends safety, but all the same he went to Diagon Alley to get his school things for the year ahead, still holding some hope that Harry would just turn up, just as he always had before when he disappeared.

Ron met Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron and they set off to Flourish & Blotts first to get the required texts for their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As they entered the store Hermione pulled out her list and took Ron's and went up to the clerk.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you may. We need two copies of the Standard Book of Spells: Grade five, two copies of Advanced Transfiguration, one copy of Skills You Never Knew You Had and How to Use Them Now That You've Wised Up....,"

"I think I got it from here, you have Arithmancy and.....,"

The clerk had indeed figured out which classes Ron and Hermione had and knew what the required texts were for that year, they got their books and left to go get new robes as both of their standard robes were getting a little short and the Twins had leant Ron a little money for dress robes.

*** 

After getting their new robes and restocking their supplies, Ron and Hermione began making their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet the others, Ron's hopes of ever seeing Harry again diminishing with every step. When they were only a meter or so away from the Leaky Cauldron they ran right into a crowd of people gawking at something in their midst, as Ron and Hermione pushed their way through the throng they heard sounds of voices challenging each other. They came to the center to find a boy and girl with raven black hair facing off against a young man of about 20 with pale skin, blue tinted white hair, and eyes that were unmistakably crystal blue even from a distance off.

Just as the pair of Gryffindors reached the front of the crowd the three moved into position to fight each other, there was a brief pause in which there was complete stillness, it seemed even the wind bowed down to the uncertainty and then the young man charged to make the first move. He swung at the boy and some how even though it had looked like he had been right on target the next thing Ron saw was the man on the other side of the boy with the boy's palm on his chest. The young man pushed the palm away and brought his arm across his own chest and seemed to concentrate, a clear blade began forming around his arm, and when it was fully formed he lunged at the boy, but before he could make contact a new fighter entered the fray and this one Ron recognized...

***

He paused in awe at his opponents use of his limited powers and that was all that was needed for his opponent to charge at him full speed while he was off guard, lucky for him a black mass bowled through the air biting at the ice sword that Rem was using and knocking the ice adept to the stone ground. 

The huge black dog that had suddenly appeared sat on his opponent and turned to Harry questioningly, Harry shook his head, he wanted this fight for himself. Sirius got off of Rem and Harry motioned for his opponent to get up. Rem did as he was beckoned, brushing dust off of his pale blue tunic, but then he turned to Harry and said in his frosty voice which left mist out into the air, "Lucky as you are Potter, everyone's luck eventually runs out. My master will surely permit me to make another attempt to be the one to finish you off," and with that he turned into a small cloud of icy mist and then totally disappeared.

Harry turned to Cho and Sirius to make sure they were ok and found that Sirius had wandered over to the front of the crowd that he hadn't even noticed forming, where a pair of kids were petting him gently. Harry walked over and smiled when he saw who they were and heard them calling him by his canine name, Snuffles.

"I believe I should tell you that my godfather will never let you stop if you keep at that much longer,"

"Well your godfather isn't here is he?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

At this point Ron and Hermione looked up to say 'huh?' and glanced the emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar, "Harry?" Ron asked, Hermione being at a loss for even that word.

Harry merely nodded. At this point the girl came up behind and said, "I really should be getting home Potter, my parents were expecting me back a couple days ago, even if they did know where I was,"

Harry took one more look at Ron and Hermione, whispered, "I'll see you at the station," then turned to the girl and said, "I'll join you,"

"You sure you want to be meeting the Changs?"

"From what you've told me, you think they'll be more nervous than...,"

"Excuse me...could we maybe join you two? We haven't seen our friend Harry in almost three months and we haven't heard from him in over two," Ron had finally garbled through everything he had just taken in and figured out what to say.

Harry smiled and looked questioningly on the girl who merely nodded reluctantly and turned further into Diagon Alley, then paused and gasped out, "Damn, I've forgotten Padma," she then turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "Have either of you seen Padma Patil?" they both shook their heads, "Could one of you go looking for her, I've got to go see my parents, but she needs to know I'm ok, especially if you two with Harry are any example,"

Hermione stepped up and finally uttered her first words since they'd seen the crowd, "I'll do it," then she turned, paused, thought, and turned back, "Except I don't know who to tell her is ok,"

Harry began cracking up and after a moment of thinking over what he'd heard said so did Ron. Cho merely nodded and said, "Tell her Cho Chang says hi." At hearing this Hermione's jaw nearly dropped to the ground, but she collected herself and nodded once and ran off.

***

The Changs owned a little artisan's shop near the back of Diagon Alley, the place where wizards went when they needed something with a family or house crest. They were the best of their trade anywhere in the western world, but were rarely used by common folk and more often employed by Wizarding companies, schools, and sometimes the ministry.

As Harry, Ron, and Cho entered, Cho's parents looked up and seeing their little girl (parents always recognize their kids) rushed forward to embrace her before turning to the two boys with looks of anticipation and hope, especially upon seeing the lightning bolt shaped scar under Harry's slightly more tame than usual hair.

A/N: Characters who disappear without being killed off almost always return.


	4. Dreams and Accessories, It's Like one of...

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Four: Dreams and Accessories, It's Like one of those Christmas Songs Only Without the Christmas

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if it were then Cedric Diggory would have disappeared after that very unfortunate Quidditch match in book 3 in which he beat Harry to the Snitch and he would most assuredly never have gotten to Cho first.

A/N: Thanks to my to my reviewers of whom I have none to respond to right now.

The Changs insisted that Harry spend the night with them, so when Ron left, Harry stayed behind, promising to at the very least meet his friend on the train. Mister and Misses Chang tried to give Harry their bed, but he insisted on taking the couch, saying that he wouldn't want to impose any further than he already was, all three Changs protested that he wasn't imposing, but he still insisted on taking the couch.

Before heading up to her own bed Cho came over to Harry and whispered in his ear, "You're too noble for your own good, Potter," before giving him a peck on the cheek and going to sleep. Most people in Harry's position would think that Cho had been talking about giving up the bed, but Harry knew better as images of what had caused his fight earlier that day flashed through his mind during the brief contact with Cho.

Harry closed his eyes, turning Cho's words over in his head, before drifting off into a restless sleep.

~~~

"Where are we?" Harry heard himself ask even though deep down he knew the answer. Cedric shook his head and got up before helping Harry to his feet.

"Did anyone tell _**you**_ the cup was a Portkey?"

"Nope," Harry replied, the graveyard looked as it had before and the time before that and even when this had really happened, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno. Wands out d'you reckon?"

"Yeah,"

Harry and Cedric walked side by side, every once in awhile switching places in Harry's re-creation of the horrible event. When the time came for Cedric to die once again Harry recalled when this had been the part of his dream when Cedric's murderer had shed his hood to reveal Harry staring down on the pair with cruel smile on his lips.

Harry had long since worked passed that, but it didn't stop him feeling helpless at the sight of Cedric Diggory dead again, but this time Harry noticed something new, out of the corner of his eye he could see a second robed figure leaning casually against a tombstone watching the horror scene without a hint of fear or revulsion, this figure was a little shorter than Harry himself, a voice whispered lightly in Harry's mind as he turned to look on the figure in a way so he could see its face clearly, "You can't always trust who you want to,"

Harry's eyes widened with recognition of the figure....

~~~

Harry sat bolt upright on the couch breathing heavily, for the first time in a month not remembering what horrible dream had woken him. Harry knew that whatever the dream was, he wouldn't be getting back to sleep, because of it. He stood and started to tour the shop. Within a couple of steps Harry tripped over a small bound book, which, upon closer inspection turned out to be an incomplete catalog for the Changs' shop. Harry carried the catalog back to the couch and began leafing through it, until he once again fell into sleep, this time a dreamless one.

~~~

When Harry woke the next morning he decided to ask the Changs to make one of the things that had caught his eye in the catalog. He found Mr. Chang in the kitchen and walked up to him, bringing out the catalog he pointed to a picture of a necklace with a silver Gryffindor Lion's head emblem and asked, "Could you make me one of these please?"

Mr. Chang looked at the picture, then started, "But don't you al....," then Mr. Chang gasped, "We never shipped those did we. Harry before....your father ordered, among other things, that item from us, but by the time we finished it...., and after all these years...come with me, I'll get them for you, they're already paid for,"

Mr. Chang led Harry into the storage room a very large, dust coated box labeled "J. Potter" he lifted the lid and handed the surprisingly light box to Harry. Inside there was a ring of plain silver, a necklace with an obsidian carved with a white flower shaped design, a necklace like the one that Harry had pointed out in the catalog, and a sword sheath with the flower carving shape, the lion head emblem, and a Ravenclaw Eagle diving engraved in the top.

"He had us put very special charms on some of the items, but after fifteen years, I can't for the life of me remember what they could be,"

"What's the sheathe for?"

"I can only assume that it is for a swords that your father had,"

Harry carefully tucked the items away in his trunk and turned once more to Mr. Chang.

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it Harry. By right they are yours,"

"Thank you," Harry repeated with a bow. Harry then walked out dragging his trunk behind him and soon catching up with Cho, leaving Mr.Chang alone.

"Use them well Harry,"

A/N: No wonder so many people use these plot devices, this is fun.


	5. Trains and Grieving Relatives

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Five: Trains and Grieving Relatives

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if it were then Cedric Diggory would have disappeared after that very unfortunate Quidditch match in book 3 in which he beat Harry to the Snitch and he would most assuredly never have gotten to Cho first.

A/N: Thanks to my to my reviewers.

EmmeralCho: Probably some of 'em.

Now on with the show.

Harry and Cho arrived at Platform 9 ¾ early enough that no one was really there yet. The train soon arrived and Cho and Harry found a compartment near the back. They sat opposite each other and began talking about their training and how much easier it was going to make classes. Soon Hermione and Ron joined them and they switched to talking about other aspects of their summer as Harry and Cho wanted to keep their whereabouts for most of the previous two months a secret.

They were half way through the train ride when the door to the compartment slammed open and someone came hurtling into Cho in a giant mass.

"Cho Chang, you don't write, you don't call, a Patil could start to think that you didn't like me anymore,"

Padma Patil stood up and surveyed the scene she had just plunged into and was about to speak when Cho interrupted with, "I asked Hermione to relay my greetings to you,"

Everyone looked at Hermione and she blushed, "I got sort of distracted," she admitted. This drew a small gasp from everyone who knew Hermione very well and a snort from Padma Patil, who then murmured something like, "Another airhead Gryffindor," before turning back to Cho.

"We've got a compartment up near the front, come join us Cho," seeing Cho hesitating she quickly added, "Your new friends are welcome too of course," Cho grinned at this and looked at Harry and Ron, who looked nervous but nodded that they'd come too. As they all left the compartment Hermione started too follow, thought about it and then walked further towards the back of the train. Harry considered going after her, but decided that she could use some alone time.

~~~

Cho's friends were holed up in a compartment about in the center of the train, a fairly large compartment at that. There were about 3 Ravenclaw boys that Harry didn't recognize, 4 Ravenclaw girls that he thought he might have seen in the hall, and two of the girls that had come up and asked him to the ball the year before, he wasn't sure what house they were in because the were still in their Muggle clothing.

A few of the younger girls in the compartment blushed and ran out when they saw Harry, Harry thought this odd and told Ron as much, but his friend looked at Harry incredulously, "Have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, or better yet have you noticed that you're looking up a lot less when you're talking to me, you've grown Harry and apparently its the kind of growth that these girls like,"

Harry blushed almost as red as Ron's hair and it didn't help when Cho whispered in his ear, "He's got it right Potter," but even so he couldn't help a slight grin at it.

Harry, Ron, Cho, Padma, and another Ravenclaw fifth year named Himiko Sayouri sat down in one of the sets of seats the compartment offered and Harry immediately asked what he had been wondering since entering the compartment, "Why's this compartment so big?"

Sayouri answered matter of factly, "This was the dining car when this was a Muggle train,"

Ron's mouth dropped, "This was a muggle train," 

Sayouri grinned, "One in every bunch isn't there. I take it you think that Muggles couldn't make a train good enough to be charmed?"

"No, I know some of the amazing things Muggles use instead of Magic, my dad is obsessed with things like that, I just thought that Hogwarts would put more effort than adding a few charms to get their students to school every year,"

Sayouri looked a little taken aback, "You're a Hufflepuff aren't you,"

Ron looked ready to retch, " A Huf...A Hufflepuff," Ron sputtered out.

"Uh oh now you've done it, " Harry laughed out.

"You think I'M a Hufflepuff. I'm offended, I'm shocked, I'm....,"

"A git," Harry finished for him seeing both Cho and Sayouri's faces turning somber.

"Right, I'm a...hey," then Ron saw their companions, thought for a moment, then said, "Sorry, I didn't think. Cedric...I didn't really know him.... I'm sorry,"

Ron got up, "I'll be going before I become more of a git,"

"No wait," Sayouri grabbed his arm and Cho grabbed Harry who had begun to get up to go with Ron, "Stay, both of you,"

Harry knowing that Cho didn't like to have to repeat herself sat down, Ron on the other hand paused for a moment, took a good look at Sayouri, blushed and sat down next to her.

~~~

Later in the train ride the compartment door slid open a annoyed looking girl walked through, closely followed by a crowd and then walked out the other side. Cho looked to Padma and said, "That was the sympathy squad. What're they doing following her?"

"After you disappeared word got around about a transfer student who recently lost her half-brother, guess that's her,"

"She looks familiar," Harry put in, "But then again, with my luck that means she'll be against me by the end of the year, Malfoy looked familiar too,"

~~~

When Ron figured out that the sweets trolley somehow skipped right over the compartment they were in he sent Harry off in search of it. Harry hadn't gotten far when he bumped into the same girl that had walked through the car earlier, it seemed he hadn't noticed her dashing down the hall, "Sorry," he muttered.

She seemed to look at his scar non-plussed and then looked into his eyes and said, "You're Harry Potter, right,"

Harry nodded looking into her hazel eyes, surprised that she had recognized him seemingly by his eyes and not, as most did, by his scar.

She grinned sadly, "I'm Cecily. I'd like to thank you for bringing my brother's spirit peace,"

Harry managed a very good, "Huh,"

"Oh, my brother, well my half brother, Cedric, you did know Cedric, right? Am I making a fool of myself again,"

"No," Harry said, "I knew him. I'm sorry I couldn't save him,"

"All things have their reasons Harry. Cedric knew it and he doesn't blame you,"

"Uhh, thanks," Harry managed.

"Were you looking for the sweets wagon?"

"Yeah,"

"It's down that way," she pointed back the way she had come, "If you see anyone looking for me tell them that I headed back that way will you?"

"Yeah,"

"Thanks, bye," and with that Cecily Diggory ran up to the wall, pushed at a plank with her wand and stepped into the hole that appeared, before it closed up taking her with it.

A/N: Cecily is a bit odd isn't she. Did you notice how cruely I compared her to Malfoy. Hmm, could I be hinting at something....of course not, she's related to Cedric, she can't be mean.  



	6. Closure

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Six: Closure 

Disclaimer: Couldn't afford to keep them so I gave them to Rowling, I'm disappointed in how she raised them. ;-) Just kiddin' they're hers, born and raised.

A/N: Thanks anyone who reviews.

Now on with the show.

The train arrived at Hogsmeade station with a bump which sent the students sprawling. As Harry helped Cho to her feet and Sayouri helped Ron to his feet, everyone nearby did similarly and then calmly filed out of the train. Harry was hit with a wave unlike any he had encountered, for the first time ever he could feel that this place, the place he'd called home for four years was full of more power and magic than he'd ever thought, but as looked around he saw rather than felt a different kind of wave rolling over the other students as they remembered finally the events at the closing of the previous term. Smiles turned to tears, laughs turned to sobs, he could tell that there was no joy here anymore.

One voice broke through the deafening silence, "Firs' 'ears this way," Hagrid's welcoming cry burned through the students, bringing out a sense of normalcy and safety and pretty soon everyone was chattering and carefully heading to a carriage.

As Harry walked he waved and cried out, "Oi, Hagrid," Hagrid waved back, but any response he had was swallowed up as Harry, Cho, Ron, Sayouri, Padma, and Neville Longbottom found themselves in the same carriage riding towards the Hogwarts main entrance. Sayouri and Ron were talking animatedly, yet still quietly in their corner of the coach, Padma was looking slightly miffed sitting next to Neville, Neville was looking extremely nervous and seemed to be searching everywhere for Trevor, his toad, while Harry and Cho seemed to just be sitting next to each other, grinning at random intervals.

The coach arrived at the front door of the castle and everyone leapt out, except Harry and Cho, who stepped lightly out and strode slowly up into the castle and towards the great hall. Most of the students were already seated and silent, a single oddity at any meal at Hogwarts, especially the beginning of the year feast. The last people sat at their respective house tables and the door to the First Years' waiting hall opened and Professor McGonagal, followed by a line of 11 year olds, walked up to the head of the hall. Filch brought forward the sorting hat and placed it on the usual three legged stool, but unlike most years, McGonagal did not start right in on the list of First Years instead she started, "We have a transfer student with us this year, from Siren Study School, in America, Ms. Cecily Diggory," everyone regained the eerie silence that they had been practicing as they got off the train. Cecily walked forward, put the hat on her head and a general murmur spread through the room, finally the hat cried out, "Gryffindor," and there was a great outcry of, "But she's a Diggory," and "What a joke," but Cecily calmly took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of the sorting went as usual, though with a noticeable lack of new Slytherins. During the feast Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat before beginning, "A few announcements, first Mr. Filch would like it to be known that the number of items forbidden on school grounds has been raised to 456, and the list of those items can be found in his office. Secondly, I must remind some of you more than others that the Forbidden Forest has it's name for a reason. Thirdly I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Viktor Krum, he will only be with us for half of the term, but he is still your Professor until then, so treat him with respect, that is all. Enjoy the food,"

After the feast Gryffindor made its way up to the common room and up to bed, Harry had a hard time falling asleep, the power that was coursing through the area, was giving him a headache, but eventually he did fall asleep, though not very soundly.

~~~

Harry sat on the edge of a precipice, looking down into a black void, a figure sat down next to him and spoke, "You saw it too didn't you Harry,"

Harry turned to Cedric and nodded, "Yea, I can't believe it though. I thought we were friends, but I can't be friends with a Death Eater,"

"Not a Death Eater Harry,"

"But...just standing there, watching us, no remorse, no disgust,"

"Watch out Harry, you can't always trust who you want to, but when it really counts you can usually trust who you don't want to,"

Harry looked at Cedric again, "Do you blame me?"

Cedric smiled, "All things have their reasons Harry, you'll find a reason why it happened, just don't go looking for it,"

"Do you know I'm in love with her,"

Cedric grinned, "Wake up Harry, everyone knows. Except maybe her,"

Harry blushed, "Will you be coming back?"

Cedric got up and turned to go, "You never know," he said as he walked away.

When Harry woke he felt much less sad, and though the power of Hogwarts had not died down any he found it didn't bother him as much as when he had gone to sleep. He found that when he closed his eyes again, sleep came much more easily and peacefully, he remembered parts of his dream, but some of it didn't make any sense to him, but he did believe it was real enough, he had seen Cedric, of that he was sure.

~~~

A/N: Please review, I like reviews. This is all going somewhere, I have a plan this time.


	7. Getting Away

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Seven: Getting Away

Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do enjoy Cho and Fleur's company late at night.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

shdurrani: More is yet to come, but I dunno if I'd call this fic beautiful. To each their own I suppose.

Malfoy Angel: Thanks. By the way judging by your pen-name, there's something later on you may like.

potter-man: Is this really a good story? Ppl keep telling me that 'bout my stories, but I just don't see it.

Now on with the show.

The next day was a Sunday, so there was absolutely nothing to do. They of course received their schedules for the following week at breakfast, but that only sparked a half hearted argument between Ron and Hermione about Professor "Vicky," Krum. Harry watched the argument for awhile, but when it became evident that it wouldn't be escalating any time soon he silently got up and left unnoticed by his friends. Ten minutes later found Harry sitting at the edge of the lake having a staring contest with a merman who said he admired what Harry had done the previous year. This had led to Harry remembering the event sadly and this had turned into the before mentioned staring which was interspersed with loud screeches from the merman.

He heard steps coming up from behind him and he smiled as he turned around to see who it was, "'lo again,"

"Hello Harry," Viktor Krum returned the greeting, "Where is Hermioninny and Ron Weasely?"

"Up at the school...breakfast," Harry replied non-plussed.

"Why do you sit down here alone then?"

"Hogwarts has a lot of magic in it, less...annoying down here," Harry replied, only half lying.

"You should be careful," Viktor said simply.

"Can look out for m'self ok. It's my friends I'm worried about," when Harry realized that he had actually said this he was shocked, "Do you think they'll be alright," he continued, the words just coming out.

"I think they will be Harry," Viktor said, "See you in class on Wednesday,"

"Yeah," Harry said and Viktor walked back up to the castle. The merman whom had been listening through all this made a series of screeching noises and Harry, still looking at Krum's retreating back said, "I'll do it," distractedly. The merman dove back into the water and Harry got up and headed up to the Quidditch Pitch.

~~~

Cho watched as Harry flew care freely through the air. She could only imagine what he felt as he shot effortlessly through the air at unmatched speeds, well she could do more than imagine, but it was one of the things that her new friend still kept from her. She was sure it wasn't an intended secret, but she didn't think to bring it up, just in case she was wrong. She sat in the Ravenclaw stands watching him dive, spin, turn, and generally enjoy his flight around the pitch. She smiled seeing him the happiest she'd seen him all summer. She didn't even pay attention to anything else until he began landing and she noticed that the sun was setting. She got up and walked down and leaned casually against the entrance to the stands.

"Nice flying Potter," Harry looked at her and grinned before walking over.

"It was fun," he said simply a child like grin on his face, "But for once not the reason for my good mood,"

"Oh? And what is?" Cho asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Good dreams last night," Harry said with a grin.

"Oh," Cho was taken aback, did he really mean...

"Well not good as much," he continued, not seeing her face as he looked up at the sky with his hands in his pocket, looking like a little kid, which made Cho smile, "Just...I needed to have these dreams,"

"Well.. it's time for dinner I suppose," Cho said, "Up to the castle?"

"Sure," Harry shrugged. Cho thought silently as they walked up to the castle, why had she thought he would dream that? Why could he make her smile? Was she...

~~~

After a dinner full of Ron and Hermione asking where he had been all day and him skirting around the question Harry went to bed, falling into the cushions and letting the castles power wash over him. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

~~~

Harry once again sat on the edge of the precipice looking into the void. Once again someone sat down next to him.

"Hello son," Harry looked over and grinned.

"Hi dad,"

"You seem to be spending your nights on the edge,"

"Yeah, imagine that, The Boy Who _Lived_, right on the edge here, but it isn't taking me,"

"That's because its nowhere near your time,"

"I know," Harry said, "Was it yours?"

"It always is when it happens," James Potter said, "Though I suppose there is an exception to every rule. Will you be able to correct that sort of mistake?"

"I don't know,"

"I think you will, when the time comes," James smiled at his son, "Cedric speaks well of you,"

"He would," Harry smiled, "He's a good guy...got good taste in girls too,"

"He speaks well of her too," James said quietly.

"Will I see you again," Harry asked as James got up to leave.

James paused, "You have to move on Harry. You're needed more by the people on the other side,"

Harry smiled sadly, "That a no then?"

There was no answer and when Harry looked over his shoulder his father was gone. Harry turned back to the void and looked deep into it before getting up and walking away.

~~~

Harry woke up in his bed and got up. He looked at his clock and saw that it was a hour before dawn. He turned off his alarm so it wouldn't wake his dorm mates when he had planned to wake up and then he made his way to the showers, he had woken up feeling extremely cold, and he intended to remedy that.

A/N: I'm big on conversations and am getting big on dreams. Hope you like. Review please, I like reviews.


	8. First Day of Classes

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Eight: First Day of Classes

Disclaimer: Have you read the name other than Harry's on the cover of the books? Well that's who owns the characters from the books, the rest are either mine or from Yu Yu Hakusho (Genkai and Yusekei).

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

shdurrani: Thanks for the reviews. As to belittling my own work, I find ppl trash it less if I have a sense of humor about it....plus there's something called being modest.

Now on with the show.

Ron woke up to find that Harry had already gotten up and left the dorms. He had noticed that Harry had been distant ever since he had gotten back from where ever he had been all summer. That was another thing that bugged Ron, Harry refused to tell him, Ron, his best friend, where he had been for two months of his summer vacation, but Cho, someone Harry had hardly ever talked to less than a year ago obviously knew. Granted it seemed that she had been there, but it still made Ron feel left out.

He heard the shower running and after having a brief look around the dorm saw that it could only be Harry. He knocked on the door and heard Harry yell, "Come on in," Ron opened the door and sat down on the sink platform.

"Where were you this summer?" Ron said after a moments pause, he thought he heard a small sigh so he continued, "Come on, mate. I'm your best friend,"

The shower turned off and Harry stuck his hand out of the stall, Ron handed over a towel and some robes. A few minutes later Harry stepped out fully dressed and looked Ron up and down, "I want to trust you, but if I tell you I'm not just trusting you with my life, I trust you with three other peoples lives," Harry looked Ron in the eye, "So you can't tell anyone....not even Hermione,"

"Deal," Ron said.

"Me, Cho, and this guy...I think he may have been a muggle...anyway, we were learning how to defend ourselves with wandless magic from this old witch named Genkai,"

Ron looked at Harry and said, "No, really,"

~~~

Harry had Transfiguration first thing, so he ate up his breakfast and headed to McGonagal's classroom. When he got there he found a group of Ravenclaws waiting outside, he looked at his timetable and saw that this year they had Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures with them, he couldn't remember ever having class with Ravenclaw, he'd had classes with both Hufflepuff and Slytherin, but never Ravenclaw, this made him wonder for minute, but he figured he'd ask someone later.

As this thought crossed his mind Professor McGonagal opened the door and the students filed in. Harry found a seat near Ron, who had found a seat near Sayouri, Hermione had found a seat at the front of the class, obviously angry at either Ron or Harry, or if it was a bad day maybe both. Harry didn't dwell long on the mysteries of his combustible relationship with his old friends as McGonagal began the lesson at this point.

" Today we will be discussing the history of Animagus. As it is a long process and you only have three years of time left at Hogwarts we will not be teaching you how to become Animagus, but you should at least know a little about them..."

The rest of the class consisted of boring information on who the first Animagus was and who the first failed Animagus was, but Harry wasn't really paying attention, he was thinking about the Marauders and all of the uses he could have for becoming an animal.

Apparently Ron was thinking on a similar line, because as soon as class was over he said, "Let's become Animagus," Harry was a little impressed that Ron was suggesting taking on such a difficult task until he continued, "Imagine the look on Hermione's face when we figure it out without her help, and imagine how impressed girls would be," Harry rolled his eyes at this, but agreed that they should become Animagus.

~~~

Their next class was Divination, in which Professor Trelawney made her usual predictions about Harry's death and Harry, as usual was half asleep for the rest of the class, until he heard Trelawney say, "You can't always trust who you want to," when Harry heard that he sat bolt upright and started paying attention, if he was right Trelawney had just made her third real prediction in her life, it was time to go to Dumbledore with this thing Harry thought before falling back into a state of half wakefulness.

~~~

At lunch Harry headed to the entrance to Dumbledore's office and began saying names of various candies he had heard of, the gargoyle finally leapt aside when Harry said, "Ton-tongue Toffee," and Harry walked up to the office. When he knocked on the door Dumbledore called out, "Come in,"

Harry stepped into the office and wasted no time in saying, "I think Professor Trelawney just confirmed a dream of mine,"

"Hello Harry...are you sure,"

Harry nodded.

"Tell me," Dumbledore was in business mode, when Harry had finished telling him about the saying he said, "Thank you for informing me," and ushered Harry out.

As Harry walked out he heard Dumbledore muttering, "Poor boy,"

~~~

After lunch Harry had Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw and they were re-covering Nifflers. Harry ended up pairing up with Hagrid for the gold hunt and to Harry's mild surprise Ron ended up pairing up with Sayouri, must be closer than I thought, Harry thought briefly before getting to work. There was a gold finding competition and Harry and Hagrid's Niffler tied with Ron and Sayouri's.

~~~

Hermione wasn't at dinner which didn't phase Harry, because she often spent her meal time in the Library, so he followed Ron to a seat with all the other Weaselys where they everyone was listening to Fred and George's new product ideas in hopes of avoiding being on the butt end of a joke. The twins welcomed Harry and got into a conversation with Ron about the "git who would give you two money," in Ron's words, the twins did not try to convince him otherwise and Harry had to chuckle a little as they said;

"Yup, total git,"

"Doesn't have any idea how to use money,"

"Could use a tip or two from Harry here, he'd never invest with us, knows us too well,"

~~~

After dinner Harry made his way up to the Common Room after a brief stop in the library to pick up advanced Transfiguration books to help him and Ron to become Animagus, did some reading up and then went up to bed where he flopped down, but before he could fall asleep Ron said, "Harry,"

"Yeah?" Harry mumbled sleepily.

"Do you think a Ravenclaw would be impressed by an Animagus,"

Harry smiled to himself, "Yea, I think Sayouri will be impressed when you turn into an animal," and with that Harry turned over and went to sleep, leaving Ron gawking at his friend.

~~~

Harry walked along the precipice watching the edge and looking into the void, he felt a presence start to walk along side him and stopped and looked at who had joined him before turning his attention back to the edge and continuing to walk.

"So back again Harry," Cedric said finally.

"S'pose so," Harry replied.

"Why?"

"Because I feel so wanted," Harry said sarcastically.

"You obviously wanted to talk to me. You _did_ call me," Cedric said calmly.

"Do I have a chance?"

"You came here just to ask me that?" Cedric asked

"No, just getting started,"

"You have more than a chance, I'd say,"

"Did it hurt?"

"Instant Death,"

"That a no?"

"No,"

"How did I get here?"

"It's an impossible feat for the living,"

"So you don't know,"

"Right,"

"Do you think you'll ever come back?"

"Anything's possible,"

"That's all,"

"Then I'll go," Cedric turned and left and Harry turned and walked away from the edge.

~~~

Harry woke up shivering and went to take a shower bits of ice melting off as he went. Harry shivering furiously did not notice this and just continued on to the shower.

A/N: This is going somewhere, just rather slowly. Gotta have foreshadowing and character development. Review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy. 


	9. We All Can Use a Little Help From a Frie...

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Nine: We All Can Use a Little Help From a Friend

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Yo!: Thanks for the compliment, but about your thrashing of D.L., read what I said to him, it goes both ways.

D.L.:David, mate, be accepting of those that are different than you. A atheist like m'self doesn't go "Oh you're a Christian, you're wrong," I may think it, but I dun say it out loud, I let them have their "mirage" and let them see if they are wrong all by themselves. As for the love triangle, I've got this ones plot worked out to a t, maybe in the sequel.

Bon: I'm already a little bit into the plot, remember Rem, he's an important piece, so is any distance between the guys and Hermione, everything is plot, character development, or both.

Now on with the show.

The scene is set, surprisingly enough considering who's in the scene, in the Hogwarts library. Harry and Ron were sitting at one of the tables in the back with piles of books stacked in front of them as they searched through text after text looking for instructions on how to become Animagus. They had so far found only vague instructions, which referred to other texts which referred to still further texts in a so far unending wild goose chase. Harry had sent off for help from his godfather, but Sirius was still on a mission and probably wouldn't be able to get back to them for months.

So Harry and Ron searched every possible nook of every book they could get their hands on that even casually mentioned Animagus until the library closed and then they would go back to Gryffindor tower, slip under the invisibility cloak and look until dawn. 

***

Wednesday in Transfiguration was when Harry figured out what they were missing, besides sleep that is. All of the texts referred to concentrating on what it feels like to be the animal you're going to become, Harry and Ron had never been animals, while slightly disheartened by the fact that he had to start back at square two in the search phase, Harry was happy that he now knew a little more about what he was looking for.

Ron noticed Harry get a huge grin and elbowed him, asking, "What's so great about a ten foot essay?"

Harry's grin didn't even fade when he heard that he had obviously missed a very long assignment, "I think I just made a breakthrough on our project,"

Ron looked characteristically puzzled for a moment, then a large grin spread over his face.

***

The next class was their first Defense Against the Dark Arts of the year. Harry was disappointed to note that they had the class with Slytherin. He walked to the classroom that had taken on so many different styles over the last five years that he didn't even remembered how it had looked in his first year anymore. Krum had the classroom set up like a slightly more friendly version of Snape's dungeons, complete with a few sets of chains on the walls. As everyone walked in to take their seats Krum walked in and yelled, "Stop," everyone turned to him curiously, "I will be partnering you up, you will be taking a seat next to your partner. Now everyone please stand in a line by the door and you will sit in the pairings of desks I assign,"

All the students lined up and Krum began walking down the rows pointing to two seats at a time and calling out the partners' names;

"Avery, James and ...Weasely, Ron."

Ron and a blonde Slytherin walked over to the desks indicated,

"Brown, Lavender and...Goyle, Gregory,"

"Bulstrode, Millicent and...Thomas, Dean,"

"Crabbe, Vincent and...Granger, Hermioninny," All of the Slytherins laughed,

"Davis, Tracey and....Patil, Parvati,"

"Finnigan,Seamus and...Zabini,Blaise,"

"Greengrass,Russel and...Diggory, Cecily,"

"Longbottom, Neville and...Parkinson, Pansy,"

"Malfoy, Draco and...Potter, Harry," there were roars of disapproval from both houses, but Harry and Malfoy simply sat in their indicated seats.

"Moon, Megan and...Nott, Terrence. You may have noticed a pattern in the partnering," everyone groaned, "Yes, I have paired each of you with someone from your rival house. I did not see the need to do this with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, but it seemed to me that one of your houses isn't that well liked and the other is quite popular, this is my way of trying to create a unified Hogwarts,"

"Unity is strength, the first rule of many forms of defense. You can't fight well if you don't trust whose at your back,"

After ten minutes of talking about how he would be covering a broad variety of Defense Against the Dark Arts subjects, Krum let them all leave. Harry noticed Hermione staying behind, but decided that if Ron didn't have a problem with that then he shouldn't so he followed Ron out. Ron immediately let out a series of obviously suppressed laughs before saying, "The only thing a Slytherin would have to do with my back is stabbing it,"

***

That night as Harry and Ron were looking for something to temporarily turn them into an animal Cho came over to their table.

"What are you two studying?" Ron quickly covered the title of the book he was skimming, but Cho simply picked up another book entitled 'The Animal Without,'

Harry grinned, "Special project,"

Cho grinned back and threw the book back on the table, "Well unless you're interested in becoming Lycanthropes this one won't help,"

"You know what we're doing," Harry asked hopefully,

"Animagus?"

"Yup," Ron answered, "Want in?"

Cho grinned mischievously, "I've been waiting days for you two to ask me that,"

A/N: All of this could be important.


	10. Finally Some Results

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Ten: Finally Some Results

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

None this time.

Now on with the show.

By Friday right before their midnight Astronomy class they had found and started brewing a potion that was supposed to bring out the beast within. According to the instructions it would be finished by the end of the next week. They kept the potion in little cylinders in each of their trunks, waiting for it to be ready. 

After Astronomy Harry went to bed and it felt like only moments later that Fred and George were shaking him awake. Harry grumbled, "Geroff," but the twins kept shaking him, he wasn't sure because he was still half asleep, but it sounded like, "Team meeting,"

***

Fred and George eventually dragged Harry out of bed and to the locker rooms where the rest of the remaining Gryffindor team were waiting. When the twins took Harry off of George's shoulder and put him on a bench the sudden change woke up the Seeker.

"What's this all about then?" Harry asked after he'd taken in his surroundings.

"We need a new captain," Fred said simply

"We also need a new Keeper, what's that got to do with you waking me up four hours after my Astronomy lesson?"

"We need to vote in private," Alecia said.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

Katie handed out sheets of paper as George explained, "You put your vote on this then put it in Katie's hat. Winner wins,"

They all voted and George began reading over the votes, half way through he looked up, "Harry, try again," he said before putting all but one of the slips back in the hat.

Harry, now awake, thought over who would make the best Captain and decided on the two least likely to make him repeat this experience, Fred and George, they could be co-captains. Harry wrote down his vote and put the names in the hat.

Fred began reading over the names in the hat and when he finished he said, "Well except for one extremely wise vote, every vote went to one person, our new captain is Harry,"

Harry nearly collapsed, but seeing as he was already sitting he settled for sputtering," But..but..I can't be captain, I'm the youngest player here,"

"Votes seal it Harry, you are our new captain,"

"You get the honor of finding us a new Keeper,"

"Bugger," Harry muttered.

***

It was decided before they left the locker room that the Keeper tryouts would be held two weeks from that Sunday. That being decided the team broke off and went about their own business. Harry headed to the Kitchen with Fred and George, as they had missed breakfast already. When they had tickled the pear and opened the painting they were immediately surrounded by about fifty House-elves asking what they wanted to eat. After making their requests Harry and the twins found a seat and began eating. 

"So does Ron have new Dress Robes?" 

"Funny you should ask," Fred began 

"Because our git of a investor all but forced us to get some for the little bugger," George finished. 

" Making good use of the rest of the money?" 

"Of course we are, aren't we Fred," 

"Of course," 

Harry couldn't help but smile. They sat talking about some of the items that Fred and George had come up with over the summer and how they could put them to use against the Slytherins. Just as Harry was about to get up to leave, a voice gave him an even better reason to do so. 

"Mr. Harry Potter sir. How are you Mr. Harry Potter sir," 

"Hullo Dobby," Harry replied, "I'm fine, but I was also just leaving. I'll be sure to stop by to see you again sometime soon," 

"Thank you Mr. Harry Potter sir, I would much enjoy that," 

"Bye Dobby, send Winky my greetings," 

"I will..," at this point Harry closed the Fruit painting behind him and bolted. 

*** 

The weekend passed with very little excitement and so did most of the week. Friday evening found Harry, Ron, and Cho under the invisibility cloak heading for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in the out of order girls bathroom.

"Never thought the Chamber would actually come in handy," Harry muttered,

"You know, we could always convert it into a party room," Ron whispered,

At this point they reached the sink that was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry looked at the little snake insignia carved into the pipe and said, "Open," which the sink immediately did. Harry stared down the pipe and suddenly he was back in his second year after rescuing Ginny from the chamber.

*Flash back*

"I'm going to be expelled!," Ginny wept as Harry helped her awkwardly to her feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and--_w-what'll Mum and Dad say_?"

*End flashback*

Harry stared into the pipe that Ron had just leapt into. Funny, he thought, she seemed more upset about the consequences than what had happened. But Harry, being Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind and jumped into the pipes, shortly followed by Cho.

The tunnel looked identical to how it had looked three years before; uninviting. The three made their way further into the tunnel and towards the chamber itself.

"Bit of paint, a few couches..," Ron got out jokingly.

"Fix the leak," Cho continued for him while eyeing a stream of water.

"Your right, it'd be party central," Harry finished dryly.

They had reached the entrance to the Chamber itself. Harry once again concentrated on the snakelike figures and said "Open," and was once again greeted with results.

"I'm never going to get used to you doing that," Ron commented.

"I don't know," Cho said, "It's kind of cool," Harry grinned and blushed despite himself.

Once in the Chamber they surveyed their surroundings, the Basilisk carcass was still lying in the middle of the room, but aside from that the chamber was calm. The trio found a relatively dry spot to set up and began fishing around in their bags for their potions.

"Now," Cho began, "This potion will transform you into an animal for one hour, we'll have to take it a couple times to build up something similar to muscle memory,"

"Fine," Ron said simply, "Whose going first?"

Harry and Cho both turned to Ron, "What?"

Harry sighed, "Fine! We'll all go at the same time,"

Ron eyed the blue potion in his hand for a second, "Are you sure this stuff'll work right,"

Cho glared at him, "I think I know my potions well enough,"

"Alright," Harry called, "Bottoms up," and then they all downed their potions.

Harry felt his insides changing and he also felt like his skin was crawling around on his body. His back legs shortened and bent and he fell forward on to his front legs. The room seemed to brighten and the stench from the Basilisk carcass began to grow, he could hear three heartbeats beating in his ears, he moved and his muscles rippled. Suddenly he spotted a red bird flopping around on the ground and suddenly he heard a voice in his head saying, 'Food,' Harry began creeping silently towards his prey and then he thought, Why do I want to eat an owl?

Because its food, the first voice said.

But, its an owl, and its not cooked.

Eat.

Harry suddenly realized that this was similar to the imperius curse and began fighting it more actively until he had complete control again, until he turned the other way and saw Cho. He somehow knew that he was looking at Cho even though she was in the form of a tiger with a black body and white stripes, and the voice was once again fighting its way to the surface.

Mate, it said.

No! Harry thought back, let her be.

But this time the instinct was stronger and his resolve was weaker. He could see Cho moving towards him too. She purred at him and he purred back and he found that he could understand the tiger's language.

Guess I know what I am too, Harry's human mind thought wryly before completely being drowned out.

***

Harry woke up and realized that he was curled up next to someone else. He instantly shot up waking the sleeping Cho. Harry was very much confused.

"Dun worry, you two didn't do anything," Harry turned to see Ron leaning against the wall, "You just snuggled up and went to sleep. It was cute in a terrifying tigers sleeping under a frightened owl sort of way,"

"I lost control twice there," Harry said, "First when I wanted to eat the owl..I was able to fight that off like the imperius curse, but...,"

"Don't worry," Cho finally spoke, "Once we're actually Animagus the instincts won't be as powerful. The potion makes it so we are the animals and the human part is just along for the ride. When you're an Animagus you're a human in the body of a animal, the instincts are there, but just as buried as they are in most humans,"

"So you two are big old black tigers, the most mysterious feline species known to the wizarding world and I'm a regular old red barn owl," Ron complained.

"At least you can fly," Harry commented.

"Great, I can fly around while you jump up and snatch me up in your jaw and crush me to death," Ron grumbled.

"Sounds about right," Cho grinned wickedly.

"Haha," Ron said dryly, "So we come back here tomorrow and Sunday?"

Cho nodded, "Then we should be able to do it without the potion, but it will still be awhile before we can change without major concentration,"

"How long?"

"Depends," Cho said, "Anywhere from two weeks to a year,"

"Oh great,"

***

The next two nights of transformations went much more smoothly than the first and they discovered on Sunday after the hour was up, if the concentrated hard enough they could become their animals. Monday morning Harry woke up ready for Transfiguration, he shoveled down his breakfast and then took off for the Transfiguration classroom, causing many students to snap their necks to the side as he went at a fast pace.

He found that he was the third student to arrive. Ron and Sayouri were already there immersed in conversation that Harry was sure if he was close enough to hear would sound a hell of a lot like flirting. Harry smiled and waited at the end of the hallway for class to start so as not to disturb his friend. After awhile he got bored, as he was extremely early, so he started concentrating on the black tiger's hearing. He soon found success as he could hear heartbeats coming from all the rooms around him and more importantly he could hear the conversation going on down the hall.

"So you live in London?" Ron asked.

"Yep," Sayouri replied happily.

"But not in Diagon Alley?"

"I live about a mile from there...in a muggle neighborhood,"

"Are you a muggleborn then?" Ron asked curiously,

"No not really, would it bother you if I were?"

"Nope,"

"Should have known. You're a good guy Ron,"

Harry could practically hear the grin on Ron's face, but at this point he heard the Transfiguration classroom door opening and decided to return his ears to normal and get to class.

***

Transfiguration had moved on to the normal routine of turning things into animals, today they were covering changing people. Harry and Ron instantly teamed up, Ron shooting a apologetic look at Sayouri and mouthing, "I'll explain later," she nodded and paired up with another Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron spent the class pretending to cast the spell they were being taught, but really just practicing their Animagus transformation. It seemed that McGonagal was buying it as she gave them five points for Gryffindor each.

Unfortunately she then had them pair up with other people to demonstrate to the others how they pulled off the perfect casting of the spell. Ron and Harry were only decent at the actual spell so this took a lot of work, but they pulled it off and were able to get everyone in the class house points for their "spell casting,"

***

In Divination they were covering the fortune telling skill of MASH. Ron had so far discovered what he'd figured since forever, he'd be poor, with hand-me-down stuff, and tons of kids, he hadn't yet discovered who the mother of those kids would be yet, but it was looking likely that it wouldn't be his first choice.

Harry on the other hand had discovered that he'd be rich with one kid and he would marry someone, but he didn't know who as he had landed on the one of the above option. Which meant that if he believed in fortune telling he would end up with either Cho or some one else. He wasn't being very creative at the moment.

Harry was soon, as usual in a half sleeping state.

***

In Care of Magical Creatures Hagrid said he was going to introduce them slowly to the next Creatures they would be studying and then handed them a sheet of paper with some information, Harry grinned when he looked down and read;

**_Basic Edicate When Dealing With Black Tigers_**

Harry went up to Hagrid and said with a big grin on his face, "Good choice Hagrid. Wonderful creatures," Hagrid beamed at Harry before turning back to the rest of the group and telling off Dean and Seamus for not paying attention before complimenting them on the model Hippogriffs they had been working on. He was so busy examining the models that he didn't notice Dean and Seamus having a sword fight with their wands until one of them shot off a beam of light which headed towards Harry. Harry reacted by instinct time seemed to slow down as his eyes turned yellow and narrowed. His reaction time heightened Harry dodged out of them way and then rolled coming out of it with his wand pointed at where the spell had come from. Everyone except Ron was staring at him in amazement, Ron was staring at him in plain disbelief.

After class Ron walked over to Harry and whispered at him, "That's the least concentrated I've seen you when you're transforming,"

"Instinct," Harry whispered back, "Kinda cool, even if its not a full transformation,"

"Yeah," Ron said

***

At dinner Cho walked over to the Gryffindor table and whispered in Harry's ear, "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Harry supressed a grin, not wanting to assume too much, "Sure, what are friends for?"

"Thanks Harry," Cho said and leaned down a gave him a light kiss on the lips. Harry's face turned as red as Ron's hair, but he managed to not stutter when he said, "Wow!"

***

A/N: I tried to take my friends suggestion and make this Chapter 4 times longer than the last, but it seemed like I'd just be making 2 chapters into one if I went one much longer.


	11. Harbingers

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Eleven: Harbingers 

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Now on with the show.

Harry met Cho in the entrance hall that Saturday morning. They exchanged greetings and made their way past Filch and down the grounds toward Hogsmeade. This was the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and it seemed that the students were taking advantage of it. There were thousands of students milling about. Harry could see Sayouri dragging the falsely bored Ron into a robe shop down the way, but didn't immediately move to join him.

He and Cho first went to Zonko's and picked up some fun stuff and then Cho dragged him to the robe shop. Ron was still there even though it had been over an hour, but he looked content enough and as Harry followed his eyes he could see why, Sayouri was modeling a dress robe for him, a spectacularly beautiful on at that. Harry followed Cho to a counter where the clerk was asking Cho some questions, finally she asked, "Do you think those two would mind being fitted at the same time as you two?"

Harry answered this one, "I don't think those two would notice, they're in a world of their own,"

***

The clerk led Harry and Cho into dressing rooms where the were dressed in white sheets. When they were done the clerk asked which one of them would like to go first. Cho volunteered Harry so Harry followed the clerk up to the stand right next to where Sayouri was standing. Harry stopped paying attention as Cho and the clerk discussed what would look best on him as he didn't have any preference as long as it didn't have frills.

Finally the clerk changed the sheet into a black robe with red designs in the forms of two lions. Cho made a few comments and suddenly it turned into a coat in Asian fashion with the same design and black pants. Cho made another comment and the red darkened to a nice crimson and the design continued on onto the pants. Harry was becoming amazed with this outfit, after a final comment which turned the lining dark gold Harry was led off the stand and Cho was led up, just as Ron and Sayouri also changed places.

The clerk asked Harry a few questions, but when she discovered that Harry had know clue about clothing she began asking Cho all of the questions. Cho's robes went through many incarnations, but she finally decided on a red robe with black eagle designs going up the sides. It was sleeveless and looked more like a dress than a robe to him, but it was very breathtaking seeing Cho in it, so he wasn't able to comment.

***

Harry paid for his robes and offered to pay for the others, but they all politely turned him down. The four of them left together and headed for the Three Broomsticks where they found a booth in the back and enjoyed their Butterbeers. After that they began making their way back to the school, but their trip was blocked by the appearance of thirty people dressed in red coats and black pants, many of them pointing their wands at Harry, but some of them weren't wizards, in fact most seemed not to be. Harry barely took notice that they were led by a guy who looked about 19 with gray hair, before he took off into an adjoining alley.

Several blasts followed him and so did several of the attackers. He was able to stun five of them before one of them disarmed him and they started surrounding him, he could see his friends lying unconscious behind his attackers. He went over his options in his mind; he couldn't transform into a tiger because then he would be unable to grasp his wand if he found it in the battle, he couldn't fight back physically because he was seriously out numbered, there was only one option left.

Harry raised his arm and began to concentrate his energy and emotions into the palm of his hand. He pictured his mind forcing the power out and watched as a blast of raw offensive magic blasted through three of his attackers. They fell defeated and Harry quickly used the shock to take out five more and pick up his wand from the wizard who had taken it, he blasted right past the group with minimal power so as not to cause too much destruction and by the time they turned back to where he had been standing he was gone and when they turned to his friends they were gone too.

***

Harry woke Cho, Ron, and Sayouri and they started to dash off back towards the school hoping to get away while the enemy were still distracted. They were almost up to the grounds when the guy that Harry had earlier decided was the leader of the group dropped out of an over hanging tree and blocked their path. He wore a batwing shaped scimitar on his back and was well built, unlike the others he wore a gray sleeveless vest and blue pants.

"You're not getting away that easily Potter," he spat.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "Who are you,"

"I am Riku, one of the generals of the Harbingers,"

"And why do you want me dead?"

"Enough talk scum. Your death comes now," and with that Riku drew his sword and lunged at Harry.

A/N: Dum duh duh...tune in next time for the conclusion.


	12. The Chapter that Escapes Description

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Twelve: The Chapter that Escapes Description 

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

artico: Thanks for the compliments, I'll try not to disappoint.

big hp fan: Cummon folks I'm blushing here.

artico(again): The physical description and name may be the same as the guy from Kingdom Hearts, but I assure you that I do not intend the personality to be the same.

D.L.: Yes its a cliffhanger.

Now on with the show.

Riku brought his sword down on Harry's crossed arms, but could not go any further as a shield of power had formed across the arms, Harry pushed back into the thrust and was able to get Riku off of him. He then focused on the Black Tiger's vision and reflexes, suddenly the world slowed down around him, but Riku continued to move at amazing speeds. Harry was barely able to dodge most of the attacks and one got through to his leg causing a thick burning gash.

Harry's reflexes suffered from only having one good leg to use and he could sense that the other Harbingers were making their way up behind him. He began drawing all of the strength and power he had inside of himself into his fist. It was risky, but he knew that currently it was his best chance. At seeing what he was doing he felt Cho tense up in preparation behind him. He swung his punch straight towards Riku and a huge explosion of white raw energy erupted from where Harry's fist connected with Riku's blade. The light was blinding and its power forced both fighters back several steps before Harry collapsed, having expended all of his energy. He felt something fall on top of him and then he was gone.

***

Harry stood on the edge of the void looking in at something he knew was coming out. Something that he did not want to see. Cedric stood at his side looking down with him, "It's only a matter of time now,"

"Do you think I can do it?" Harry asked.

"Honestly?" Harry nodded, "No, but I think with your friends and me on your side you might have a fighting chance,"

"How'd I get here again?"

"You're drained, it makes sense in this case. I still don't know how you got here before,"

"I think I'll go back now,"

"Probably a good idea,"

Harry turned and walked away from the edge of the void and...

***

Harry sat bolt upright in the Hospital Wing bed. He felt icicles forming on his hands and face and shook them off watching them melt on the floor. That's weird, he thought, wonder where those came from. He looked around and saw Cho resting her head at the foot of his bed. He smiled slightly and scooted back to lean against the head of the bed. The movement woke Cho who looked up at Harry with worried eyes.

"Are you alright," she asked quietly.

Harry nodded.

"If you had died I would have killed you," Cho grinned slightly.

"Couldn't," Harry responded simply.

"Why?" Cho asked.

"Just found love," Harry said looking Cho right in the eyes. Cho blushed a deep red which complimented her features very well, "Finally I get you to blush," Harry grinned.

"I'll let you have that one Potter," Cho laughed.

"So I assume from our trip to the robe-central that there's a ball I don't know about," Cho nodded so Harry continued, "Will you go with me?"

"It's not until December,"

"Something I learned last time...ask early," Harry grinned then thought for a moment and said, "What day is it?"

"Still Saturday, amazingly,"

"You think she'll let me out tomorrow morning?"

"Probably, why?"

"Tryouts,"

"Oh, well I'll let you get some sleep," Cho began to get up to leave.

"Stay," Cho looked at Harry questioningly, "Never could stand being in an empty Hospital Wing,"

***

After much convincing Madame Pomfrey let Harry out at 9am on Sunday, giving him just enough time to get his Uniform and Firebolt before going down to the Quidditch Pitch. There were fifteen students trying out for Keeper. Harry recognized both of the Creevey brothers, Dean Thomas, and Ron, but there were also several others he didn't recognize that he knew he'd have to give equal consideration to. For the tryouts he had Katie and Alecia try to score on them. There were several very good players, but after a few runs Harry narrowed the running down to three, Ron, Dean, and a third year named Michael Martin. After conferring and giving one more run the team all said that it should be Ron. Which Harry was glad to hear, because if that had not been the case Ron would probably have not talked to him for a couple months.

The team made the announcement and then made their way quickly up to the school to try to avoid and retribution from the more rowdy hopefuls. They went into the Great Hall and sat down for lunch.

***

That evening Harry sensed a power reaching out to him, urging him to meet it. After dinner when no one was looking he slipped out the front door and down the Hogwarts grounds toward the Forbidden Forest. As he was running he shifted into his Black Tiger form. He entered the forest and kept running until he was well outside Hogwarts' bounds. He sat for a moment regaining his strength and then took off again.

***

Harry found the source of the power on a boat in the middle of a lake in California. It wasn't an astoundingly big power, but it called to him. The source of the power was a boy, maybe a year older than Harry sitting and staring into the lake.

"It's about time you showed up, I've been sending out invitations to you for hours,"

"Had to finish eating," Harry said flatly, "Who are you?"

"Names Will Finn, but the more interesting question has already been answered,"

"And what's that?"

"Who are you, but who wouldn't recognize Harry Potter,"

"You didn't know who I was?"

"Nope, but that was one impressive display of power you gave yesterday,"

"Was it now?"

"You could do better of course,"

"And I suppose you're going to teach me?"

"Among other things," Will looked directly into Harry's eyes, "Of course your girlfriend can join us if you like,"

"What other things?" Harry grinned.

"I've heard that your father was quite the swordsman,"

"Funny, I hadn't," Harry said sarcastically.

"I'm better," Will said without a inch of arrogance, "And you could be even greater than me,"

"How are you so sure?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Because, you are Harry Potter, the descendant of two powerful lines,"

Harry looked Will up and down, "I'll think about it," Harry paused, "And next time owl me,"

And then he was gone and Will Finn went back to staring into the lake before beginning to row back towards shore.

***

A/N: Those of you who have read Carpe Diem: Second Year Revision (at least what there is of it) will recognize Will Finn as the guy who makes it all possible. Same guy only earlier..or is it later, time travel is confusing, but this guy is on his first pass through life. This is kind of lame, but it's important and I decided that I was never going to figure out how to do the introduction to Will right so I might as well get doing it wrong over with, so I tacked it onto this chapter since it seemed too short. 


	13. Beginning of the End

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Thirteen: Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Now on with the show.

Monday started a week that threw Harry's sense of reality through a loop. It started on the way to breakfast, Harry was about to turn a corner when he heard an angry voice coming from one of the classrooms;

"You stupid bitch, you wouldn't dare," that was Hermione's voice Harry realized in surprise.

"If she threatens me again I will," and that was Sayouri.

"She would never threaten you, she's pure, unlike you,"

Harry decided that this was none of his business whether it was out of the ordinary or not, so he continued on to the great hall to have breakfast. When he got there he saw Ron looking worried and asked, "What's wrong,"

"Have you seen Sayouri?" Ron responded

"I think she was talking to Hermione in one of the classrooms," Harry half lied,

"Oh," Ron responded.

***

When the students entered the Transfiguration classroom it was empty. They all silently took their seats and waited and after a couple of minutes the door to Professor McGonnagal's office opened and a familiar figure walked out, but it was definitely not McGonagal.

"Good morning, cheeldren. I am Professor Delacour, I will be feelling in for your Transviguration teacher," Harry saw all the guys in the class smiling widely and blushing as they laid eyes on Fleur, Harry merely nodded at her and she returned his acknowledgement with a wide smile and a wave. 

The boys spent the rest of the class trying really hard to do the transfiguration spells that were being taught in order to impress Fleur, while she merely smiled and sat reading a magazine and occasionally explaining a new spell to keep the students occupied. 

***

After Divination they had lunch and during said lunch Dumbledore came up to Harry. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked at him sadly and began to lead him to his office. He led Harry to a seat and Harry sat.

"Harry I have some bad news,"

"What is it?"

"Sirius has disappeared," Harry's heart fell into his stomach, "He was on a mission for me and he hasn't checked in in more than a week. I'm afraid that we don't know what has happened to him,"

Harry nodded numbly, "Is that all Professor?"

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore said, "Please take the rest of the day off, you look like you could use the rest,"

Harry nodded again, "Thank you sir,"

Harry got up on unsteady legs and walked out the door slowly making his way back to the Great Hall. He found each of his friends and told them ,"He's gone missing," before making his way up to the Gryffindor tower with Ron, Hermione, and Cho looking after him sympathetically.

Harry found his way up to his dorm lay down on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

***

Harry stood in the middle of a white expanse. There seemed to be noting else, just white. He took a step forward only to find that the world twisted around him as he did so. He stopped moving and waited for something to happen, as they so often did in his dreams. He didn't have to wait long as a young man appeared walking towards him in the expanse, flitting forward several steps every once in awhile.

As the figure drew closer Harry recognized the figure as being reminiscent of his father at twenty, only with emerald green eyes. Figuring this information in he decided that he must have been looking at an older image of himself, this was confirmed as the figure grew younger and became a mirror image of Harry only with his a robe in contrast to Harry's muggle clothes.

A pair of chairs appeared and Harry's double sat in one and motioned for Harry to take the other. Harry sat and his double motioned to the tea on the table that had just appeared between them.

"Who are you," Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm Harry Potter, who are you?" wizard Harry(the double) said.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry replied, "Why am I here?"

"You tell me, you're the one that decided to come," wizard Harry replied.

"Is something coming," Harry asked

"I don't know, I'm you," wizard Harry replied, "I know as much about the future as Professor Trelawney,"

"You know something that you're not letting on," Harry said

"I know that you have a choice to make, but then you know that too," wizard Harry said

"Will Finn?" Harry asked

"Will Finn," wizard Harry replied nodding.

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Well he could be trying to kill you," wizard Harry replied

"He had me alone and didn't kill me," Harry stated.

"He could be going after your friends first, trying to get you to bring Cho to him," wizard Harry continued

"I think he's on my side," Harry replied, "The only real question is should I take lessons from him,"

"You know plenty enough to beat Voldemort a couple times over," wizard Harry said.

"The more I know, the less chance Voldemort will win, plus I've got a new bunch after me," Harry said

"Right, the Harbingers," wizard Harry conceded, "You should learn some more, that Riku was tough and I bet Rem is one too,"

"Yeah, so I'll do it," Harry stated, "Me and Cho can learn from him,"

"Right," Wizard Harry said, "Well bye for now,"

Harry got a feeling as the emotions he had been feeling when he fell asleep resurfaced and welled up to the surface and then Wizard Harry was gone and...

*** 

Harry sat up in bed and looked at the time, he had slept all through the rest of the afternoon and the night. It was still too early for anyone to be up so Harry decided that this would be a good time to take a shower.

***

Tuesday went normally for awhile, but then it came time for the most boring class in the History of Magic, going under the title of History of Magic and this is when the day started getting weird. Professor Binns, the ghost of a teacher was not in his class as he always was, instead there stood a twenty-something year old guy with spiked blue hair, waiting nervously for the students to arrive and sit, when they had he began.

"Hi, I'm Mr.Franklin, they called me in when Professor Binns came down with a life threatening ailment and had to go off to a hospital,"

There was a general murmur and a few snorts. Ron muttered, "He's already dead, how can anything threaten his life?"

No one much complained as Mr. Franklin made the subject seem a little bit more exciting that Professor Binns did, but the students came out of the class still wondering what had happened to their Professor.

***

Harry made his way to the great hall and was just about to turn a corner when he heard a voice seemingly arguing with itself, Harry looked into the room the voice was coming from and all became clear, Fred and George were in there fighting amongst themselves, this wasn't too uncommon. Harry was just about to turn around and leave when he caught part of the conversation,

"She only failed me because she thought I was you,"

"She failed me too you prat,"

"Well if you weren't off thinking up pranks all day you might get some good grades,"

"Me!!!What about you, Mr. Lets get them Slytherins,"

At this point Harry turned and fled from this disturbing sight. The twins fighting about grades, it had to be a gag.

***

Wednesday morning Fleur was still presiding over the Transfiguration class with no reason given as to why McGonagal was away. Fleur seemed to excel at teaching while giving the lesson as little attention as she would give to a speck of dust in the air, while still getting at least half the class to learn to do the spells she assigned perfectly.

Harry seemed to be the only boy who wasn't swayed by her charms, though surprisingly Ron was very close, as he spent at least half the time doing his usual flirting with Sayouri instead of spending all of it trying to impress Fleur like the other guys. Harry figured that if anyone tried the Imperius curse on his friends Ron would be the best to go to, as he seemed to be able to fight charms with sheer force of loyalty.

***

In Charms both Harry and Ron got a big shock. Professor Flitwick put the class into groups of three to try to Charm a fairly large and complicated object. He grouped Harry and Ron with Malfoy. Ron was immediately on the defensive, getting ready for whatever insult Malfoy shot at him, but Malfoy started off in a genuinely warm voice and said, "Good morning you two,"

Ron stared for a moment, "Ok that's just creepy,"

Harry nodded, "We should get to work on the project," he said, still staring at the friendly smile on Malfoy's face, "Before one of us gets carted of to the mad house,"

"Ok, what do you two want me to do for you?"

"Act normally you git," Ron yelled a little too loudly as several people shot dirty looks at them as they were distracted from their spells, "Sorry," he said to the class, "But this is just scary," he muttered to himself.

***

Harry was half dozing in Trelawney's class when she came over to check on his and Ron's progress on their tea cup readings. When she asked if they needed any help Ron handed her Harry's cup and said, "I can't quite make this one out,"

Professor Trelawney gazed intently into the cup and then said, "I see a cane,"

"So I'm going to get a beating," Harry asked sarcastically

"No, it means you're going to live a long life and die of old age,"

Ron laughed out loud at the look of pure shock and surprise on Harry's face at hearing Trelawney utter those words.

As they were walking out of class Ron said, "Cheer up mate. You look like a dog just ate your pet donkey,"

"Huh?" Harry asked

"She probably just was tired of being proven wrong time after time and changed her story,"

"Yeah...probably," Harry mumbled thoughtfully.

***

At dinner Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder in the middle of a story Cho was telling him about Care of Magical Creatures. Harry turned to see who it was and found himself looking into the solemn eyes of Professor Dumbledore. Harry knew right then that he wouldn't like the news, and he had a pretty good idea what the news was too, but he didn't let the thought of it get to him until he and Cho (Dumbledore having asked her there to be Harry's emotional support) had been sat down in Dumbledore's office and he heard the words that he had been dreading for almost a year and a half.

"Sirius Black has been caught,"

A/N: This is part one of a two parter, which covers an entire weird week. Part two will explain some of the smaller stuff from this half and will also set up for some later problems. Tune in then. Oh and I'll be responding to the reviews I would have responded to in this chapter in the next, because its three in the morning and I don't want to try to figure out which review was the last one I answered.


	14. Things Fall Apart

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Fourteen: Things Fall Apart

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

D.L.:Oh no, you found me out. LOL. You know you got it wrong. And wutever happened to H/Hr forever mate?

Bon: What's so funnily literal?

Slimpun604: I'll try to keep up with the demand.

artico: Thanks for the reviews.

icedrake: Very original review, have a cookie.

Now on with the show.

At dinner Harry felt a hand rest on his shoulder in the middle of a story Cho was telling him about Care of Magical Creatures. Harry turned to see who it was and found himself looking into the solemn eyes of Professor Dumbledore. Harry knew right then that he wouldn't like the news, and he had a pretty good idea what the news was too, but he didn't let the thought of it get to him until he and Cho (Dumbledore having asked her there to be Harry's emotional support) had been sat down in Dumbledore's office and he heard the words that he had been dreading for almost a year and a half.

"Sirius Black has been caught,"

Harry was speechless. His face betrayed no emotion as he stared straight into Dumbledore's sympathy filled eyes. He felt Cho squeezing his hand to give him support, but he didn't feel any better for it. After several moments of silence Harry asked simply, "How?"

"He was on a mission trying to recruit a large group of old allies of ours from the last of Voldemort's grasps for power, he had gotten a great deal of them to agree to join the cause again, despite Fudge's insistence that there is no cause. He was on one of the last members, Himiko Hinano, she just happened to be an Auror, and was more loyal to Fudge than most of the others. She captured him and took him in. He's to be put in an American Ministry prison in a town called Roswell, as they already know that he can escape from Azkaban,"

Harry's face betrayed absolutely no emotion as he calmly asked, "Did you say Himiko?"

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "Please do not hold this against her, she was just doing her job,"

"Of course," Harry replied, "May I go?"

"Yes," Dumbledore turned to Cho, "Would you please tell Harry's friends about this? I don't think he'll be up to it,"

"Of course," Cho nodded.

The two students got up and walked out of the office, slowly making their way back to the Great Hall. Harry however did not have an appetite as he stared lifelessly across the room at his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend talking animatedly, one word running through his mind, Himiko.

***

In Charms Harry and Ron were once again paired with Malfoy. Today they were supposed to work together to charm a book to speak its words out loud. They were taught the charm and immediately got to work on getting Standard Book of Spells: Grade Five to speak its words to them. To both Harry and Ron's shock Malfoy started up a semi-civilized conversation with them. 

"So how are your lessons coming?" He asked 

"Ok," Ron said unsuredly(is that a word?) 

"Good," Malfoy responded to Ron's response. 

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Malfoy said, "I'm sorry I give you two such a hard time," 

Even though the statement sounded a bit forced Ron still nearly fell out of his chair upon hearing it. 

"Stop doing that would you!!" Ron yelled in frustration. 

Harry watched in mild amusement, but he had other things on his mind than the odd behavior of his rivalish person. 

*** 

The rest of the day passed pretty much without incident aside from the short lived uprising when Snape took one too many points from an on edge fifth year Gryffindor class. Harry made his way to dinner after classes and sat with Ron, Cho, and Sayuri at the Gryffindor table. Harry ate in silence for a long while, but finally looked up at Sayuri without any emotion on his face and said, "So I hear your mother is an Auror," 

Sayuri was slightly taken aback by this statement coming forth during her conversation with Ron about the basic formula of Canary Creams, but after a moment of staring she managed a, "Yeah," 

"I hear she brought in Sirius Black," Harry said, still not letting any emotion show on his face. 

"Yeah, she was really proud of herself," Sayuri said breaking through her shock and starting to warm up to the conversation. She hadn't noticed, but she hadn't really talked to her boyfriend's friend before. 

"How did she do it?" Harry was still holding back all signs of emotion, but he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ron's eyes were wide and he was mouthing, "Oh shit," 

"He was trying to trick her into thinking that Voldemort was back, to put some power behind the Death Eaters..." 

"Voldemort is back," Harry said simply, as though he was saying that the sky was blue or school robes were black. 

"Oh really? How do you know?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Harry barely recognized the fact that Ron was banging his own head against the table repeatedly. 

"I saw him, last year," Harry stated flatly, "I must be going now, it's been nice talking to you," 

Harry got up and left leaving the gawking Sayuri, the extremely worried Cho, and the stupid feeling Ron behind to stare at his retreating form as he made his way out of the Great Hall and up to Gryffindor tower. 

*** 

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He had this feeling that if he had to stay in the castle much longer he would suffocate, so he took out his invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map and started his way out of the tower. He turned on the map to check if there were any teachers or Prefects nearby that might run into him and put up an alarm. No one was anywhere near him in the corridors, but a dot drew his eye to the library. The dot was labeled Hermione Granger, and it was unmistakably standing in the Restricted Section of the library. Harry however wasn't to be seen thinking too much about such things on this particular night, he made his way quickly to the main entrance and transformed into his Animagus form and took off running around the grounds. 

*** 

The next morning Harry was up before the first rays of sunshine came up over the horizon. He ate breakfast quietly and alone and made his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom just as most of the other students were filing in for their own breakfast. Harry got to the DADA corridor and was just about to go into the classroom when he heard familiar voices from a room across the hall. Harry walked to the door and carefully eased the door open a bit and looked inside. 

There were two people in the room, Malfoy and a girl that was facing away from Harry. He couldn't tell what they were talking about and didn't much feel like listening in on it either. He was just about to turn around and leave the two when they leaned into each other and kissed. Harry didn't much care what Malfoy did with his girlfriend, so Harry went back to the DADA classroom's door and found it locked so he slid down and sat against the wall next to the door to wait for class to start. Soon Malfoy walked out of the classroom and spotted Harry. He froze, staring straight at him and a moment later when the girl walked out Harry saw why. The girl turned out to be Cecily Diggory. She too paused and looked at Harry. 

Harry stared back at them for a couple of moments and then after the shock wore off he got up and walked up to Cecily and said, "Would you like a word?" she nodded and he followed her back into the classroom. 

"What did you see?" she asked. 

"Spotted the beginning of your snogging," Harry replied 

"You won't tell anyone will you? We're still trying to figure out how to explain it to people," she somehow conveyed begging without lowering herself to actually doing it. 

"Why don't you practice one me. What was that?" Harry asked. 

"I think I love him. He's just so...he's one of the most decent guys I've met," Harry held back a snort, "He won't show it, but I can feel it," 

"Your brother wouldn't have approved," Harry observed off hand. 

"I have no doubt that you're right. I told him last night," 

This gave Harry pause. He considered her statement for a moment and then asked, "You can contact the world of the dead," 

"Well usually it contacts me, but yeah," 

Harry nodded, "You might want to work on an edited version of that for the other people you're going to tell," 

"Thanks," Cecily said. 

"Just tell him to stop trying to be extra nice to us, its freaking Ron out," Harry said this with a wry smile. 

"Deal," 

Harry and Cecily made their way to class, which was now unlocked, but still rather empty except for Malfoy. Harry made his way to his seat next to him and silently sat down. After a few moments Malfoy opened his mouth to speak, but Harry spoke first, "If you hurt her I'll have you know that I will assume her late brother's roll and kill you," 

Malfoy nodded, "Understood," 

"And I hope that you have informed her of some your indiscretions, especially a certain comment you made last year," Harry had once again brought up his emotionless face. 

Malfoy whispered something under his breath that Harry was satisfied sounded like, "Diggory was first," then he said more loudly, "She already knew," 

"Good," 

At this point the rest of the students came in and they stopped their conversation. The rest of class was spent practicing two on two dueling, which Harry and Malfoy were exceedingly good at, giving them plenty of time between duels to rest up since they finished within moments. 

*** 

After Herbology in which they were studying sunflowers and lunch in which Harry spent his time in the kitchens talking to Dobby they had History of Magic. Professor Binns was back, but he refused to answer any questions about why he had been out. 

Amazingly he finally managed to move past the subject of the Goblin Rebellion and started on the Dark Wizard Grindewald. Grindewald had apparently had an army of Dementors behind him during his reign in the late 1930's and early 1940's. He had been defeated by Dumbledore as Harry already knew from a Wizarding Card he had gotten in his first year. Before his defeat Grindewald had killed more that eighteen million wizards and muggles and destroyed more than a dozen wizarding cities, of which there are now none. 

Harry listened to this and found himself being a little bit glad that he was facing Voldemort's return instead of Grindewald's, because Grindewald sounded a whole lot less pleasant. 

*** 

At midnight Gryffindor had Astronomy and they were studying an alignment of planets that happened only once in a millennia and was currently happening that week. When Professor Sinistra asked if anyone could supply any information that she had left out two hands went up, Ron's and Hermione's. Professor Sinistra was so surprised that Ron had volunteered that she selected him just out of curiosity about just what he might know. 

Ron cleared his throat before beginning, "The alignment between Mars, Pluto, and the constellation Leo appears to occur throughout this entire week, but they are currently not in alignment and will not be until tomorrow. It is said that the week before the alignment is suppose to be filled with odd events all leading up to a series of tragedies occurring on the actual day of the alignment," 

"Yes Mr.Weasely, that is what they say, but this is Astronomy not Divination. The information about when the actual alignment takes place would have sufficed," 

Ron look embarrassedly at the class and when he saw the bewildered look on Harry's face he mouthed, "Sayuri's favorite class," 

*** 

Harry woke the next morning with a feeling of dread. He felt that he needed to go see Professor Dumbledore right away. He got dressed and half ran down to the stone Gargoyle that was the entrance to the Headmaster's office. When he got there he ran into Professor McGonnagal who was also on her way to see Professor Dumbledore. She eyed Harry suspiciously so he said, "I have to ask the Headmaster something important," 

She nodded curtly and told the gargoyle the password and waited while it jumped aside. The pair made their way up to the office and found it empty. Dumbledore was gone. Harry turned inquisitively to his head of house and asked, "Did he tell you he was going somewhere?" 

Seeing the look of worry on McGonnagal's face was enough to tell him that she was not informed of the Headmaster's departure. 

*** 

Harry walked into the clearing that he had sensed Will Finn's power signature in. Will was sitting in the middle looking up at the stars. After a few moments of silence he asked, "So have you decided yet?" 

"Yes," Harry said simply. 

"Well?" Will said raising an eyebrow in expectance. 

"She said she's willing if I'm willing," 

"Are you?" 

"I'll start monday night," Harry said turning and walking away. 

Will smiled and shook his head, "Guess thats a yes," 

*** 

Sayuri walked quietly down the corridor towards her common room. She still had a grin plastered on her face from a random complement that Ron had given her before saying goodnight. She was halfway down a particularly long corridor when she felt eyes on her back. She turned around to see if anyone was there, but she didn't see anyone. She scrutinized the corridor for a couple of moments before she was satisfied that it had only been her imagination playing tricks on her. 

She turned around to head back to her common room and nearly ran into a student. She smiled when she saw who it was, "What are you doing down here?" The smile faded when she looked into the students face and saw a cold look in the eyes. She began to run, but her attacker tripped her and she fell on her back. Her attacker bore down on her and Sayuri just whimpered, "Why?" 

A maniacal grin spread across her attacker's face. The hand of the attacker came to rest on her chest and there was a very bright flash of pure energy. When the flash cleared up Sayuri lay there on the ground without a spark of life left in her body. Himiko Sayuri was dead. 

*** 

A/N: If you have a problem with this chapter keep in mind that I wrote it after midnight and was going off of a plan I wrote weeks ago. Read and Review. 


	15. The Safest Place There Is

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Fifteen: The Safest Place There Is

Disclaimer: They aint mine, foo.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

Now on with the show.

It was Padma Patil who found the body. She came into the Great Hall panting with a stricken look on her face and barely managed to say, "She's dead," before she fainted in the doorway. The statement caused quite a stir and several minutes later when Madame Pomfrey managed to revive her she led the teachers to the body.

Several minutes later Professor Flitwick returned and began walking up and down the Ravenclaw table and as he went he left a line of stricken faces in his wake. Harry looked over at Cho and she nodded sadly and then indicated Ron. Harry turned to Ron and then it struck him who it must have been. Harry felt sympathy for his friend and it must have shown in his face because when Ron saw his face he asked, "What?"

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice was barely a whisper.

"Sorry about what?" Ron asked, but then a look of realization crossed his face followed by a very depressed 'o' look.

Ron got up and calmly left the hall, supposedly returning to the Gryffindor tower. It was at this point that Malfoy passed the Gryffindor table and muttered, "Bit dramatic considering who her family were,"

Harry shot Malfoy a dirty look, but Malfoy didn't notice. He was watching the door Ron had disappeared through with the slightest bit of sympathy in his eyes. Harry suddenly realized what Cecily Diggory might see in Malfoy, he was hard, but not to the core like he had thought.

***

Harry didn't see Ron for the rest of the day and he spent the time comforting Cho and helping Cho comfort the still stunned and stricken Padma. He went to sleep that night with a chill feeling. Someone had died on Hogwarts grounds. Someone had died in the safest place there was. If Hogwarts wasn't safe then the rest of the world didn't stand a chance.

***

Ron wasn't in any of his classes on Monday, but the teachers seemed perfectly understanding of this. Harry picked up all of his assignment for him and silently handed them to him and picked up his box of charmed supplies that his father had had made before leaving Ron and setting off with Cho to his appointment.

***

Will was standing in a large field alongside the lake where Harry had first met him. When Harry and Cho arrived he eyed the bag that Harry was carrying and said, "Quite a bit of magic you've got there,"

"I'd like you to tell me what they do," Harry pulled out the items. 

Will looked over the items one by one, fist the Obsidian necklace carved with a flower design, "This is a storage cell for magic, its charmed to absorb magic and transfer it to it's user," next he turned to the Gryffindor lion's head necklace, "Aside from being a show of House pride, this adds some extra physical strength to the user," finally he turned to the sheath, "I believe I know what this was made to hold and may be able to get it for you, the charm on it allows the owner to set two people who can draw whatever blade is put in it, himself and his most trusted friend supposedly,"

Harry looked at the three items and then thought for a moment, "There's one more item, but I think I've forgotten to bring it,"

Will nodded, "Bring it next time," he looked down at three items again, "I think I can get you the sword that goes with this sheath, but it will take a couple weeks,"

Harry nodded, "Thanks,"

"Now," Will said, "Let's get started shall we?"

***

The announcement came during breakfast the next morning. Sayuri's funeral would be held on Hogwarts grounds that afternoon and the students would have the day off to prepare themselves. Harry noticed around 10am that a few Asian men and women were arriving and walking down to the edge of the lake.

At noon the students began walking down to the edge of the lake where a coffin was being suspended above a six foot deep hole in the ground. People began huddling around and Harry saw Ron speaking sadly to a couple that he could only assume were Sayuri's parents, but looked away when the three of them burst into tears.

Dumbledore said a few words about how wonderful Sayuri had been followed by a few words from Flitwick and a few of the students that had known Sayuri best. Ron had gotten his mouth halfway open when he burst into tears and fled back to the castle. The coffin was lowered soon afterward and the students began slowly marching back to the castle, where nothing would ever be the same.

***

A/N: I'm tired and am glad to even have gotten this much of a chapter done tonight. 


	16. Ron PI

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Sixteen: Ron P.I.

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I could use the money.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry for the months of delay, but life happened and I suddenly had to use nights to sleep. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

Ron woke up Tuesday morning to the feeling of sunlight streaming down through the windows above his bed. For a fraction of a second his mind was peaceful, thinking, 'this is how things ought to be,' and then his memory kicked in and all the peace and tranquility went away, to be replaced, not by pain, longing, and sadness as they had the past few mornings, but by anger and a new sense of purpose. He, Ron Weasely was going to make Sayuri's killer pay. It didn't matter to him if it took him a year or a thousand years, the bastard who had killed the woman he loved was going to pay dearly for what had been done. 

But first, Ron though to himself in a calm way that belied his rage, I have to figure out who killed her, and that's not going to be easy. Indeed this was the case, as no one had witnessed the event. There were no paintings in the hallway and no house elves traveled down it unless called, for it was a very clean hallway. Ron had learned a thing or two about crime investigation from his brothers, because they had become experts in order to avoid being caught after they pulled a prank, leave no evidence and you're home free, had been their motto.

But first, Ron thought, I have to get out of bed, because you can't make any progress on an investigation while you're sitting in bed. He got up and looked around and found Harry searching every corner of the room for something. He watched him for a few more minutes before asking, "Lose something. mate?"

Harry started at the sound of Ron's voice before turning around and looking at his friend, "Oh, you're up. I was just looking for my dad's old silver ring, have you seen it? It's plain looking really, but it's kind of important that I find it,"

Ron looked at his friend for a moment before saying, "No, I haven't seen it, I'll keep an eye out for it though,"

Harry looked rather relieved, "Thanks, mate. So you going back to classes yet?"

Ron paused for a moment before saying, "Not quite yet,"

Harry seemed to think he understood as he nodded and left without another word. Ron smiled grimly about how well he and Harry thought they knew each other, but how little they actually knew. He for example had no idea how Harry managed to vanish the second Ron looked away, or why that fight in Diagon Alley had started and Harry had no idea that Ron would not rest soundly until Sayuri's killer had been brought to justice or that Ron wanted the honor of doing it himself

***

Ron decided that the best way to begin the investigation was to interview the person who had found the body. Padma had been sent to the Hospital Wing psych ward when people noticed that she hadn't uttered a single word besides a very anguished 'NO' for two days. When Ron entered the Ward he found it more full than he had expected. A dozen students sat in various areas of the ward doing magic that was amazing and disturbing at the same time.

A boy with dark hair that matched the circles around his eyes was staring into a mirror and seemingly distorting its image so that it showed him as five years younger and alone in a dorm, the knob of the door rattling as though someone was trying to get in. A girl with short blue hair was forming a very beautiful dress out of pure black magic. And others were doing various things of intensities between these two.

Padma was sitting on a bed in the corner hugging her knees and whispering over and over, "No. No," and staring into space a vacant look to her eyes that told him she was not all there. He walked over to her and said, "Hullo Padma," she looked at him for a moment and then whispered "No," and looked back into the space in front of her. Ron did not let her apparent lack of coherent thought stop him, he merely leapt into his questioning, "Did you see anything strange when you found the body Padma,"

Padma went completely silent and still and then turned to Ron with blank eyes. At that moment, staring into the depths of Padma Patil's eyes Ron knew that he would get nothing from her and that she was suffering as much, if not more, than he was. He got up to leave, but Padma grabbed the hem of his cloak and croaked out, "There was silver," before turning away and starting to murmur incoherently. Ron considered this comment a moment before turning and walking out of the hospital wing and towards the Ravenclaw wing.

***

Dumbledore had told Ron that nothing had been moved at the crime scene since Padma had found the body, so Ron felt that he would have and easy enough time investigating it. He however wanted it done quite thoroughly, so he asked for help from someone he knew could investigate the very magic that had been cast here. He would have asked Harry, but he felt that this investigation should be taken up by people who had been close to Sayuri, and while Ron had absolute faith that Harry would jump at the chance to help, Harry and Sayuri had only ever talked once, so Ron decided to go with Cho, someone who had known Sayuri for years and someone he trusted.

He and Cho stood in the hallway, Ron investigating the physical crime scene while Cho investigated the power that had been left behind. Ron looked around the hallway and as he did he asked, "What do you see?"

Cho was silent for a moment before saying, "The hallway is coated," she paused for a moment, looked around some more and the walked to a point in the middle of the hallway facing in the direction of the Great Hall and said, "From here on down the hallway the walls, the floor, and the ceiling are completely coated with pure magic. It's almost as if it hadn't been focused by a wand,"

Ron vaguely noted her comment, but was distracted by a glint that he saw near the wall not three feet from where Cho was standing. Ron walked over and picked up the pure silver ring that was laying there embedded in a crack in the stone floor. He examined it absently before saying, "I think we're about done here. Thanks for your help. I think I'll interview a few witnesses next,"

"Didn't you already try Padma?" Cho asked.

"I'm think of witnesses as to the whereabouts of my new prime suspect," Ron said coolly.

***

The first witness on Ron's list just happened to be his little sister. Ginny had slept in the Common Room that night and thus would have seen all comings and goings from the tower. Ron found her coming out of Potions and pulled her aside and started out very abruptly, "Did you see anything unusual happening in the Common Room the night that she died?"

Ginny didn't lose a beat, "Not really, but I was paying very much attention. Me and Hermione were going over all the possible reasons Harry could have of leaving the Common Room with a big bag of stuff in tow,"

"Harry wasn't in the dorms?" Ron asked.

"No, we tried to follow him, but when he got outside the portrait hole he did that disappearing thing he does,"

"Right," Ron replied, "Thanks,"

***

Ron of course figured that Hermione, no matter her conversational topic, would be more perceptive of the world around her, so she was next. He found her at lunch and asked her what she had seen on the night of the murder while she was in the common room.

"Well nothing much really. Me and Ginny were talking about Harry's odd habit of sneaking out at night and how distant he had been since Sayuri's mom had turned in Sirius, but no one else was really there except for Neville up in the dorms, but we could hear him sleeping from where we were,"

Ron nodded, "I think that's all I need from you, " was all he said before walking away.

***

Ron sat in the armchair in front of Gryffindor Fire waiting for his floo call to got through as he went over what he had learned in his mind. Finally the head of Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror with whom he had met previously when his father had taken him to the ministry, appeared in the fire. Kinglsley smiled slightly when he saw Ron, but that smile was replaced by a business like frown when Ron said, "I'm pretty sure I've just figured out who killed Himiko Sayuri,"

A/N: The Plot sickens. Tune in next time for Quidditch and possibly the answer to who Ron has discovered to have killed Sayuri.


	17. Quidditch and Such

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy 

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Seventeen: Quidditch and Such.

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I could use the money.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. 

Yo-Yo: Thanks Mr.Yo.

RyuLong: No, I mean the plot sickens. It's a family saying. Thanks for the urgings.

DelPiero: This is not a romance, sure its a ship, but it is not about the ship.

Kaizer Knuckz: Yea.

Linky2: Pay more attention mate.

Ashley: Ms. Martinelli, good to see you outside of Salem. Unfortunately I will not have time to join your RPG as teaching at Salem takes up to much of my time as it is. Thanks for the review though.

Meah: You are mildly insane ne?

Hi: Which Japanese crap?

On with the show ne?

Harry woke early on the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year. He was planning on meeting with the team to go over some last minute strategies. He threw a pillow at Ron who woke up with a start. Harry looked at him questioningly when he saw that there were dark circles under his friends eyes.

"Quidditch jitters," Ron explained simply not looking Harry in the eyes.

Harry nodded and left to rouse the other players. Ron paused for a moment a feeling itching at the back of his mind, but he dismissed he dismissed it with a grimace and head for the pitch.

***

Harry finished up his talk with the team as the cheering of the crowd started to sound from the stands. Harry said a final good luck team before setting out onto the pitch. Harry shook hands with Malfoy before taking flight.

"And the teams take to the skies. Avery takes the Quaffle passes to Flint who shoots and Weasely knocks it away from the goal post and straight at Potter who barely avoids being knocked off his broom. Spinnet with the Quaffle shoots and scores. 5-0 Gryffindor's lead. Flint with the Quaffle flies it down the pitch, shoots, intercepted by Weasely who throws it out into the field a hard shot right at Potter who... dives? Has he seen the Snitch? Malfoy seems to think so, he's diving after Harry. Potter pulls up and... he has the Snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!!!"

Harry looked at Ron for a moment in thought before flying down to the pitch and quickly running into the locker room, he changed and headed up towards the castle before anyone had left their seats, he planned on asking Ron what was going on and he couldn't do that if he was crowded by fans.

Harry was halfway up to the castle when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he spun around saying "What the hell was that Ron?"

Harry stopped as he found himself looking at a middle aged wizard with a grim face flanked by two younger wizards. The man simply asked "Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry James Potter, you are under arrest for the murders of Ms. Himiko Sayuri and Mrs. Himiko Hinano and in suspicion of the murder of Mr. Cedric Diggory and for abetting in the escape of Sirius Black. You are to be taken into the ministries custody pending hearing. You are advised not to resist arrest,"

Harry nodded dumbly and was taken by both arms by the man's companions and just as the crowds were coming over the hill Harry felt the familiar tug at his naval that indicated that he was using a portkey. Harry Potter, the boy who lived was now in their custody.

A.N: This sucks don't it. Oh well all will be explained. Bonus points to whoever solves the mystery before I divulge it.


	18. The Boy Imprisoned

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Eighteen: The Boy Imprisoned

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I could use the money.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers. Sorry for the delay. I've been working on other projects outside of the fanfiction realm.

blackdragonofslytherin: Thanks for the love. I forgot all about polyjuice potions. Damn that'll be a possibility I'll haveta bring in later.

RyuLong: You think _this_ is one of the few stories worth reading? Wow!! I'm blushing. I never blush. Well unless I'm talkin' to a pretty bird, but that doesn't count.

Dragoon knight: Well my writing now continues.

linky2: It's a possibility.

crabb: No. Hermione did not kill Sayuri. I don't think so anyway. I am currently tracking down my plan for this story.

Roxoan: You may be partially right. And I'm glad you actually remembered that line. I was proud of that line. Not as proud as I am of one that I'm gonna use later in the story, but still proud.

Krazy lunitiK: A very telling name you have there mate. Don't worry, I just reread it and I barely get it myself.

Sarah R Potter: Thanks for the encouragement luv.

On with the show ne?

Harry Potter sat staring glumly across a disturbingly neat table at a Cheshire cat like Cornelius Fudge, who was looking between Harry and the charge sheet in his hand like Christmas had come early and it just happened to coincide with every other gift giving event there was. Harry really didn't see why the Minister looked so happy, after all obviously this was a case of great seriousness. Harry decided to take this up with the man himself as neither had spoken yet.

"What are the charges against me again Mr. Fudge?" Harry said in the least acidic voice he could manage.

If possible Cornelius Fudge's smile widened as he answered with the list of charges against Harry (which seemed to grow with each persons listing them), "You, Mr. Potter, are charged with three counts of murder, the victims being Himiko Sayuri and Hinano and Cedric Diggory, abetting in the escape of Sirius Black, a convicted murderer, two counts of interfering in pursuit of convicted felons, being Sirius Black and the Hippogriff named Buckbeack, having an un-registered animagus form, performing Magi magic without a license, apparating without a license, I could go on and on. Let's just say Mr. Potter that you are going to be in prison for a very long time. There are over twenty-nine charges on your sheet and you have been convicted of half of them,"

"I'm convicted? Aren't I suppose to have a trial before I am convicted?" Harry asked angrily.

"A law passed sixteen years ago allows us to try people suspected of Death Eater activities without any obligation to any rights that must be given during trial. Therefore all charges relating to assisting Sirius Black are not necessary to be tried in the normal way. A law passed three hundred years ago allows me to pronounce judgment immediately on anyone suspected of having Magi powers, therefore all charges pertaining to that are up to me completely. That adds up to at least seventeen charges, and seeing as one of your friends has already given you up on nearly all the other charges, and your Magi teacher has already agreed to help us prevent you from escaping. Mr. Potter you are very much going to jail,"

"Why does this please you so much Cornelius?" Harry spit the name.

"You will address me as Mr. Fudge or Minister! And your predicament pleases me because I very much think that you deserve this Mr. Potter," Cornelius beamed, "Whether the claims against you are true or not. You have caused enough trouble in your time Mr. Potter. I will not have your claims of the return of he who must not be named undermining my term as Minister. The Dark lord is dead. You saw to that when you were still innocent Mr. Potter. A long time ago."

"Now, Mr. Potter, this nice man will be taking you to your new home. Seeing as you are accused of abetting Sirius Black you will not be taken to Azkaban because he could have told you how he escaped from there. You will therefore be taken to Kingdom Magical Prison in California. Your teacher Genkai has provided us with a way to bind your Magi powers and we of course have a way to bind your Animagus form. There will be no escape from responsibility this time Mr. Potter."

The grim faced Auror who had first taken Harry into custody came up to him and fastened a gold choker around his neck and a gold bracelet around his wrist before taking his wand and pulling him to his feet.

Harry didn't struggle as he was led to a room at the end of the hall. He decided to strike up conversation with the man that was escorting him, "So what's your name?"

The man smiled and shook his head, "What do you think I'm stupid? I know what you do to Aurors who do things you don't like. What you did to poor Himiko Hinano and her daughter Sayuri because she turned in your worthless Godfather."

"I didn't kill her because she turned in my godfather," Harry yelled in frustration.

The man looked at him, sensing some truth in what he said, "So why did you kill them?"

Harry calmed down and said "I didn't kill them. I never killed anyone,"

The man looked at Harry just as he was turning the knob on the door to the room they had been heading towards, "Dunno why, but I believe you Potter," he turned the knob and opened the door and pushed Harry in, "but I still have a job to do whether I do or not,"

Harry nodded as he looked around saying, "I understand,"

The room was round and had a round symbol in the middle with several symbols he recognized from around Genkai's training arena. He moved slowly to the middle of the room, knowing what was expected of him.

He turned around when he reached the middle of the room and looked at the man a moment.

The man looked at him in return before saying, "My name is Romulus Lupin. I wish we could have met under better circumstances,"

Harry nodded and looked the man over, "Tell your brother 'Hi,' for me and please tell Ron Weasley that I know what he did and that I don't hold it against him and not to feel guilty,"

"You really are innocent aren't you Potter," Romulus said quietly as he began activating the port room that would take this boy to the second worst wizarding prison there was.

The last thing he heard Harry say was, "I wish," then the boy was gone.

Cho, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Cecily sat with their backs to a tree on the edge of the Lake with somber expressions on all of their faces. Cho just couldn't believe it. Harry had been arrested. She just couldn't believe it. She decided that since it had come into her mind it had probably come into the others minds as well so she decided to voice her thoughts to get some conversation going.

"I just can't believe that they arrested Harry. I mean it's Harry," her voice broke off a little at the end of the sentence.

Ron just looked at her, a tiny bit of a glare in his eyes, before saying, "Why shouldn't they arrest him. He killed someone. Obviously they had sufficient proof,"

Cho, Cecily, and Hermione looked at Ron like he had just sprouted antlers and he was just about to ask what they were looking at when out of nowhere Ginny slapped him hard. A resounding smack echoed off the lake sending the Octopus swimming swiftly away. "**HOW _DARE_ YOU RONALD GREGORY WEASELY**!! He was your friend. He always trusted you and time after time you turned on him for no other reason than you believed the rubbish being spread about him and you still haven't learned your bloody lesson. **HOW DARE YOU**!!!!"

Ginny was standing over Ron getting in his face as she could only do when he was sitting and she was standing. Ron was a little taken about her ferocity and Hermione and Cecily were pulling her back while she attempted to fight them off to get at Ron and punch him in the nose. She was almost winning until Cho grabbed onto her arm and took a pull at it, before being given a great shock and recoiling in surprise. Cho lay motionless on the grass her eyes wide open. Everyone turned to her and rushed over to her in worry. Hermione felt a pulse and sent Ron to go get a teacher to help them, while Cecily conjured up a magical stretcher to carry her unmoving form.

Twelve hourse later Madame Pomfrey exited the Hospital Wing with a relieved look on her face to find Hermione, Cecily, Ron, Ginny, and a very worried Padma waiting in the hall. She smiled at them and said, "She's awake. I don't know what happened to her and neither does she, but she's going to be alright. Seems that the last thing she remembers was going to help you to restrain Ms. Weasely here from injuring her brother. First thing she knows she's about to make her move the next thing she's coming to in there. You can go in to see her. I know how much you three especially feel the need to visit the patients,"

The five of them made their way into the Hospital wing and to the bed where Cho was sitting up and gathering her things. She looked up when she heard footsteps and found herself looking at all of her friends, their faces taking on that confused look that she got so often. They looked at what she was packing and saw that it looked like she was packing for a trip, not for leaving the medical ward.

"I think something has happened to Harry. That's the only explanation. Something happened to Harry and I got part of it as a fringe benefit of trying to talk to him while it was happening. I feel a little bit of a haze when I try to remember what happened and that usually means that there is another memory interposed over whatever I actually remember."

Padma put her arm around the now sobbing Cho and said, "Of course something has happened to Harry. He was arrested Cho. You know that," Cho let out a very loud choked sob and lay her head into Padma's shoulder while Padma whispered quietly to her that everything would be ok. That everything would be perfectly alright.

Harry felt that he would be nowhere near perfectly alright. He had been framed for three murders and had been sent to jail for those and other things that he actually _had_ done which were good things really. And now his oldest and best friend thought that he had killed his girlfriend and he was being led down a stone passageway in a jail without his wand and with all but the most minimal of his powers bound by a spell created by his teacher.

Kingdom couldn't be nearly as bad as Azkaban. That was the only upside that Harry could think of since the only good thing he could see was that this prison didn't employ Dementors. There was however almost no light and almost every cell he had looked into as he passed had mold on the bedding and half starved Wizards in them howling in agony or insanity, he couldn't tell which. This was not a good sign he decided.

The friends were just about to leave the hospital wing together when the door opened and a man came in and looked around a moment before spotting the group and saying, "Is Ronald Weasely here? I was told I could probably find him here,"

Ron stepped forward, "I'm Ron. Who are you?"

"I am Romulus Lupin. I was asked to relate a message to you and as prisoners are granted messages to the outside world if they can find someone willing...anyway, Harry Potter asked me to relate to you that he and I quote, 'know what he did and that I don't hold it against him and not to feel guilty,' that is the entire message and that being delivered I'll be going now. Goodbye Mr.Weasely,"

Romulus Lupin left the room and Ron grunted, "So that's Professor Lupin's brother I suppose," but no one else was quite thinking that at that moment. It was Cho who came forward first.

"What did he mean that he knows what you did, Ron?" her voice was a little bit angry, but only slightly.

"Who knows. Obviously not in his right mind. Homicidal maniac and all," but Ron voice let surface a little bit of guilt and so Ginny asked.

"What did you do?" her voice on the other hand was straight on pissed, "What did you do to Harry?"

Ron looked up at them, "I turned him in. I found evidence that he killed Sayuri and I turned him in. **I TURNED THE MURDERING BASTARD IN**!!!"

Everyone looked at Ron in shock before turning away from him and walking out the door in silence leaving Ron alone, with a sense of guilt he didn't know why he had, in the middle of the darkened Hospital Wing.

Harry lay on his cell's cot in a fitful sleep. The cell wasn't as bad as some of the cells he had passed and it certainly wasn't as bad as some of the places he had slept when in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, but it was no picnic and it wasn't as comfortable as he had gotten used to over the last five years. There was one window the size of a hardcover novel, a cot that was too short even for him, no blanket or pillow, but fortunately not mold or rats that he could see.

And it was in this room that Harry slept unsoundly. Ice forming around him that had nothing to do with the cold conditions of the cell and really not characteristic of being in the middle of California.

Harry stood on the edge of the precipice with Cedric beside him giving him instructions on how to going about putting his plan into action. He looked away from the precipice and whispered, "Cecily. Can you hear me Cecily,"

And then he was at Hogwarts in the Gryfindor Commons Cedric still standing beside him, but now someone else was there. Cecily Diggory looked up and he heard her think, 'Harry?'

"Cecily it's me and Cedric. I need you to believe me I didn't kill Sayuri,"

'Oh my god. You're dead. They put you...'

"NO!!! I'm alive and in prison," Harry hissed.

Cecily turned and looked at him, 'Oh my god I can see you,'

Harry frowned slightly, "Couldn't you see Cedric?"

'Not before this time,'

"Weird. Anyway I need your help. You're my only way to contact the outside world. I need you to tell the others thst I'm innocent,"

'They all already think that..well, except Ron, but you know he turned you in right. There was that message from you,'

"Yeah. Listen tell Cho and only Cho that you're talking to me," Harry paused a minute and considered something that just came to mind he didn't know why, the words You can't always trust who you want to, but when you really need it sometimes you can trust the ones you don't.

"And you can tell Malfoy. If they need convincing tell Cho that I can't die yet and tell Malfoy that I'm still gonna take over the brotherly roll if he forces me. They'll both know what I'm talking about. I haveta go now, but I'm leaving some of my strength to Cedric so you can see him. Not like I'm gonna be using it anytime soon,"

Harry woke finally after much shaking by the other boy in his cell with him. He shook off the ice frosting over his irisis and looked to see none other that Will Finn standing over him. Harry looked at him quizzically and Will smirked before frowning and saying mostly to himself, "What have you gotten yourself into Potter,"

"Look I can't get you out of here because I'm not strong enough to carry you and your can't do it yourself or you would have already done it, but I came to try and found you covered in ice and with almost no pulse, not breathing. I figured I should try waking you at the least. Now I need to go. If you ever get out of here look me up will ya. I've got a surprise for you," and with that Will Finn was gone.

A/N: Again sorry for the delay, but I hope this is longer than my other chapters and will somewhat make up for it.


	19. Odd Dialogs and Much Boredom

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Nineteen: Odd Dialogs and Much Boredom

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I could use the money.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

ScrewyLouie12: First off I'd like to say that if you had given my story half a chance you would see that the crossover is at a minimum, barely spanning a whole chapter. Second of all do you think I care if I spelled a name wrong? I think I want to say something to you that consists of the first five letters of your name as the first word and the Sixth, eighth, and ninth letters as the second word. Figure it out yourself.

FSlx4: Thank you for reviewing. It is obvious that you would like me to continue. As I am currently doing I may inform you.

Wytil: Only thing I'm high on currently is lack of sleep. Wonder how this one'l turn out.

HarryPotterFan17: Brought to you by the letter 9, the number R, and the support of reviewers like you.

Now, with no more gildin' the lily and no more ado; here's the taker of my sanity, the work of twenty of my precious minutes, chaaaaapter 19.

* * *

Cecily Diggory was on a mission, Draco could tell that much, and in the very short time Draco had known Cecily he had learned that when she had her mind set on something it was not generally wise to get in her way. So, when Cecily came to him looking like she was on a mission and told him to follow her, his very first instinct (despite years of parental training that said to the exact opposite) was to do exactly as she told him to.

Which was why at this exact moment he was sitting in an empty classroom with Cecily and Potter's girlfriend. It goes without saying that his Slytherin blood caused him to be a mite uncomfortable in the presence of both a Ravenclaw and a (especially) a Gryffindor without proper Slytherin supervision, but Cecily had insisted that she only wanted a select few to know what she was about to tell him, and of course you do not attempt to get in Cecily Diggory's way when she is on a mission. He was not going to dismiss one of the few things he had learned about Cecily, even if it did lead to a bit of discomfort.

He lived in a world of discomfort now. He had spent the last month sleeping on a **_spring_** bed...with only **_one_** pillow and **_two_** blankets, because the other Slytherins (excluding Crabbe and Goyle who had no opinion....about anything) did not approve of him (1) having feelings (2) for a Gryffindor (3) named Diggory. Personally he agreed with their disapproval, but there was very little he could do about it.

His father had given him many lessons on how to avoid growing feelings, which he referred to as a fungus, but nothing on how to rid himself of the feelings once he had them.

"The fungus," he would say, "will take root in you if you do not head it off early enough and it will infect you and the only way to get rid of it, like most fungus, is to cut off the infected body part, unfortunately murder is still illegal in most countries and you probably don't have the nerve for it,"

But, Draco thought, I digress. Yes Draco had digressed, he had been in fact thinking how uncomfortable he was in this particular company, which was most assuredly, besides the fact that they both got on so well with Potter, all because of his Slytherin blood. Like most of the houses seemed to think Draco was indeed related to Salazar Slytherin, what pure blood wasn't these days, but he was not as most thought a direct descendant of Salazar's', he was actually from one of the lines least connected with Salazar. Draco figured that his biggest connection to Salazar Slytherin was that his great grandmother's grand mother was part of the now extinct Noble House of Slytherin, but really he was probably in some way related to almost any Famous pureblood Witch or Wizard in history for the mere reason that there wasn't that much history and even less pure blood. Really he was probably only saved from being related to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw by the fact that their only son had married a muggle name Rose or something and saved from being related to Hufflepuff by the fact that, while very sexually active for her time, Helga never had an offspring.

But really even that was a bit off topic at the moment. The real question, because it was the question that Draco wanted the answer to and that made it the most important question, was why they were here, which is exactly what Draco asked, in his own way.

"Is there a reason that you've brought us all together, something that does not involve a threesome with Potter's sad and lonely widow?" that was the drawl that no one could duplicate (because the Malfoy family owned the copyright and would not hesitate to sue if you even attempted to think about trying) that infuriated and intrigued Cecily every time she heard it, but of course it was not the time to fight back at Draco's upbringing induced incorrigible nature, she had information to impart.

"Yes Draco. There is a real reason that we are here," Cecily said with a bit of annoyance in her voice, "I was contacted by Harry Potter via the afterlife last night,"

Draco's eyes lit up for a moment, "So Potter really did bite the bucket then,"

"No, he simply used our mutual connection to the nether world in order to contact me. He made that very clear. He also made it very clear that I was only to tell the two of you,"

"Why him?"

"Why me?" Cho and Draco spoke at the same time in similarly startled voices.

"I heard him mumble something about sometimes being able to trust those you don't want to when you really have to, but the point is that I was contacted,"

"How do I know it was really Harry? You could have just been dreaming,"

"He gave me something to say to convince each of you. For you he said something about not being able to die yet and for you he said that he was still willing to take up the brotherly roll if you force him, personally I think he might have gone a bit mad already, but if it makes sense to the two of you,"

She could see from the look of sadness on Cho's face and the look of fear on Draco's face that it did indeed make sense to them, so she elected not to complete her sentence and instead moved onto business.

* * *

It had been over twenty years since any two members of the Lupin family had been together outside of the annual Christmas feast and it had been even longer since one of those two had been Remus, but finally times were changing and here to behold were Remus and Romulus Lupin, two brothers who hadn't seen each other since the day that Remus had been bitten by a Werewolf, having a drink in the Three Broomsticks.

Remus with his completely gray hair and the lines and wrinkles covering his tired face and Romulus with his graying black hair and crows feet next to his eyes, both smiling strenuously. Romulus was actually the older of the two, but Remus looked more aged, had always looked so, for the last twenty-eight years, since he had been seven. Now he was a middle aged man who looked old enough to be his own and his elder brother's father. The subject as it happened that they had stumbled upon quite by accident.

"He was never the same after that night. Never forgave himself for letting that wolf kill his son," Romulus was saying.

"It didn't kill me," Remus murmured tiredly, "Though sometimes I wish it had,"

"As far as he was concerned you **_were_** dead Remmy and all you staying would have done would have been to serve as a reminder of his failure. Me and mum tried to convince him to let you stay, but you know how our family is we're not close enough to convince each other to do anything,"

"You ever think about the irony of our name?" Remus asked out of nowhere.

"What? That it means wolf?" Romulus asked with a snigger, "Or that we're named after famous brothers?"

"The wolf bit. I mean look at how many of our line got bit by werewolves; Great Grandpa George, Great Aunt Elsa, Uncle Milton, me. You think maybe if we changed that family name we'd have better luck with wolves?" Remus chuckled lightly.

"I suppose we might at that," Romulus said with a grin, "God how I've missed this Remmy,"

"I do too sometimes," Remus replied with a sigh.

* * *

Ron was restless. He had been sitting in the locker room for three hours waiting for the team to show and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of a single member. He really hated sitting patiently, but what would happen if the acting Gryffindor team captain wasn't there when the team arrive, if the team arrived. Truth was the team hadn't said a word to him since Ginny had let leak that Ron had turned Harry in for Sayuri's murder. No, the truth was no Gryffindor had been talking to Ron since then. No, the truth was worse, Ron had been cut off from the rest of the student body since people had found our that he had turned Harry in. They all knew two things;(1) that Harry had saved the day more times than anyone could possibly know about and (2) Ron had just seperated Harry from said day.

They did not however know that Ron still to this very moment knew that Harry had killed Sayuri or that Harry himself had sent a message telling Ron not to feel guilty, no doubt to alleviate his own guilt over killing his best mate's girlfriend. They didn't know that secretely Ron was glad that they were singling him out for exile since it meant that he had been put in the spotlight for once even if it was a supposedly bad spotlight. And they didn't know how he felt about Sayuri's death. None of them could. They had been too sheltered for the last four years by 'the Great Harry Potter,"

Ron finally gave up on the team ever showing and began his way up to the school. He was just opening the door when he heard a voice that he knew all too well talking to him, "Well, Mr. Weasely, I hear I owe you a debt of gratitude," Ron didn't even pause to look over his shoulder at the greasy Potion's teacher he was sure he'd see there. No one was that desperate for someone to talk to.

* * *

Harry had discovered that he had just enough of his power left unbound to make his little hairs briefly contemplate standing up, before deciding against it and staying put instead. This did not in anyway lighten his spirits. Infact it was quite normal that these fact quite weighted down his spirits like a pair of concrete boots, but atleast the discovery of this fact had alleviated twelve hours of mindnumbing boredom. He now knew why prisoners prefered 12th rate motels to prison cells, it was the fact that atleast you could go out at the hotel, Harry was completely trapped here from dawn till dawn with nothing to do but sleep and count the tiles. He had in fact counted the tiles. There were three ninety three. He had confirmed that number four times. He was now considering naming the mold. Maybe something simple

This was day two.

A/N: You like? You buy? Is cheap.


	20. Changes and Meditation

Harry Potter & the Price of Mercy

by: NecessaryEvil

Chapter Twenty: Changing and Meditation

Disclaimer: Not mine, wish they were. I could use the money.

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.

FSl: What's so gall darn funny? Anyway, glad for the review. I'm getting short on those recently. Can use all the support I can get.

Padfoot124: Can I what Genkai and Yusekei? Glad you like it.

And now on with the show.

* * *

Across the country wizards yawned in boredom at the announcement of yet another election to be coming soon for the next Minister of Magic. The people were quite tired of the monotony. The elections had gone exactly the same for the last sixteen years; the people elected Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore turned down the position, and that moron Fudge got the position by default. No one had even bothered to run against Fudge since he 'won' the first time. If he was going to get enough votes even with the majority of the country voting for anyone else but him then there was no point running.

But finally someone had come along who had a view of the whole thing that allowed him to consider running, his name was Ambrose Evans and his view of the whole situation was this; Certainly the game is rigged, don't let that stop you; if you don't bet, you can't win. And so, with this in mind, Ambrose Evans announced his candidacy much to the shock and excitement of Wizarding England and in doing so, combined with the fact that his shiny green eyes and and burnt auburn hair made him look quite dashing, almost assured his victory....assuming that Cornelius Fudge didn't once again rig the vote.

* * *

Draco had made up his mind. Despite what he had learned about the dangers of doing so, if Cecily Diggory ever came up to him with that look of being on a mission he would lie down and tune her out until the look went away. This plan of course would have worked out much better if he had come up with it before getting landed in the situation he was currently in, hiding in a _public **restroom**_ waiting for the guards to leave so he could use the international Floo to the American Floo center without being seen.

God, he was going to America for this girl. She was sooo going to owe him later, there were all sorts of disgusting things in America, like....even worse public toilets and something his father had referred to with a sneer as Democrats, he had described them as a whole society of Dumbledores. These emotions truly were terrible diseases if they were managing to get him to go to such a truly appalling place....on the bright side his father had always spoken highly of Republicans, the way he had described them they were like Governmentally sanctioned Death Eaters, the idea had always intrigued Draco, but tracking down these Republicans would have to wait. He, like Cecily had been, was on a mission now and the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could stop stooping so low to avoid attention.

He heard a door slam a clack locked on the other side of the door. O well, now or never, he thought as a he walked through the door and towards the fire.

* * *

Cho had become increasingly bored with hearing the strain in everyones voice whenever they stated that Harry was obviously innocent and even more increasingly bored with Ron's attempts to get in good with them again. It wasn't that no one believed that Ron had been right, in fact there was a good chance that everyone especially Harry's friends believed that he was guilty for the simple reason that the victims had been connected to his godfather's reincarceration, but Cho knew better for two reasons, the first of course being that it was Harry. Harry wouldn't even let his godfather kill the man whose betrayal had led to his parents death, he had never expressed any desire to anything other than stop Voldemort(not kill him if he could avoid it), and Harry would especially never do anything that he knew would hurt his friends.

The other reason that she was absolutely sure that Harry had not done it was that he had either been with her or on his way to tell Will Finn of their decision at every point of the night after dinner had let out, therefore she could have been an alibi had anyone bothered to listen, but of course they wouldn't for three reasos (1) she was Harry's girlfriend, (2) she was sixteen, (3) and they had all passed judgement but were too ashamed to admit it so they hid behind false support for Harry which required them to not need to hear it because they knew Harry was innocent.

So because of afore mentioned boredom with people she found herself sitting in the same place Harry had sat when overwhelmed by the magic of the castle and the start of the year and talking to the same merman Harry had been talking to. As it turned out the merman's name was Shleek and he had been a great admirer of Harry's since the Second Task when he had been one of the mermen to be threatened by a stick. He said that he was greatly appreciative of all that Harry had done for the merfolk these last few months and had liked his conversations with Harry not despite of, but because of their over all one sidedness. When Cho asked what Harry had done for the merfolk the merman looked at her suspiciously and said something along the lines of none of your bussiness, but less gruff, because the merman had no grudge against her and remembered her as one of the people that Harry had tried to rescue in the Second Task.

Cho apologized for prying and the merman said that it was not a problem and invited her to speak with him more often, they exchanged a few more pleasantries before he dove back into the lake to chase the giant squid (for excercise of course) leaving Cho to her boredom yet again. And the worst thing her boredom was that in inevitably led to her worrying about how Harry was holding up, and that way led to madness.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was worried. It had been eight years since he had had an opponent that wouldn't be turning down the appointment of Minister if he won and all of the men who had helped him fix the election the last time he had had a real opponent had since died of shame. And this Ambrose Evans was just crazy enough and just charismatic enough to make the death of his election fixers a real problem and he knew that the second that Ambrose Evans was made Minister the Potter boy would be given a fair trial and then everything that he had said to the boy would come out in a public forum and not only would he be out of office, but he would be imprisoned for so many infractions that by the time they got through naming them all they would have found the more damning ones that no one but himself and the files knew about and he would be going away for a long time.

Therefore Cornelius Fudge was worried and when Cornelius Fudge got worried there was only one person he could turn to that would shake things up enough to keep him in office without actually having to admit to everyone that he knew that Voldemort was back. He threw some Floo powder in the fire along with a piece of paper with an adress. A few moments later a large head appeared suspended in the fire.

"Hello Ms. Renkin, I would like to talk to the Ghost," he said in his nicest voice.

"Of course Mr. Fudge, I'll put him right on and I must say that it is a pleasure to see you again,"

* * *

Harry had been meditating for twenty-four hours straight. It was what he had been taught to do if he ever had time free. Genkai had told him that it would excercise his magical energy whether it was actively using it or not and would therefor make his power stronger every time he did it. This was the first time since leaving the training arena that he had been bored enough to do it. He sat clearing his mind and chanting his mantra over and over again, "For good, return good," he wasn't quite ready to add the other half of the mantra yet, but he knew that if he ever was ready that he would remember the entire chant; For good, return good. For evil, return vegeance.

A/N: You like? You buy? Is cheap.


End file.
